Soldier's Dilemma
by MercPrime
Summary: Chapter 8 done. While the pilot recovery team is away whats going on back at home?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Evangelion never have, and never will.  
  
Author's Note: Well I started this story off now hopefully if all goes well it will be suitable. Be forewarned there will be a new character but he will not be God's gift to Eva. He will more like be a mid grade pilot but very, very disturbed. The rest of the characters will develop as well however I will try to keep them as much in character as I can. This takes place after 3rd impact so the past events will have an effect. Shinji will be affected but there will not be one of these SURPRISE you have a backbone type things. I haven't decided what to do with Asuka but I'm sure she will stay loud and annoying as ever. Rei well she's going to stay the way she is but I'll probably give her more dialogue. Gendo's shell will crack a little towards some people but he will stay somewhat the same. Well I hope you will enjoy this story.  
  
" Dialogue" ' Thoughts'  
  
Written  
  
Prologue  
  
Late afternoon. Hot as always, and humid too. Clanging from construction can be heard in the distance. A girl wakes and sits up in her bed. She looks around her room and inspects it thoroughly. Nothing. 'Odd' she thought. With a sigh she gets out of bed and proceeds to her mirror. Nothing. Same blue hair, same red eyes, and same pale skin. 'This is my room'. With determination she leaves her apartment in search for answers.  
  
Across town an alarm goes off. A red headed girl rolls over and slams her hand down on the clock effectively shutting it up. " Screw it I'm staying in bed" and with that she rolled back over and went back to sleep. with a smirk.  
  
Under the city a professor wakes to find himself still at NERV. He looked around at the rest of his command who were doing the same with looks of confusion. " Report" he called. Three lieutenants took their positions.  
  
" The magi are rebooting they seem to have completely shut down." The female lieutenant reported.  
  
" No sign of the hostile forces or their Evas. And the city looks like it was never attacked at all." the one in glasses called back.  
  
" And what of our Evas?"  
  
" Eva Unit-02 is in its cage badly damaged, no sign of Unit-01" the final one called.  
  
" Where is everyone else?"  
  
" Major Katsuragi is down by the Eva cages heading back here. The commander was down in central dogma also making his way here."  
  
"And the pilots?"  
  
" We haven't located Asuka or Rei but we have found Shinji. His plug was located in the mountains and a recovery team has been scrambled"  
  
' What the hell is going on' the sub-commander of NERV was now more confused then ever.  
  
Deep in the mountains a plug sits. People approach intent on recovering the pilot. They call his name but he can't hear them for he is sound asleep.  
  
Across the world an alarm goes off. A hand reaches out from under the covers grabs the clock and throws it across the tent followed by muffled cursing. A boy sits up and looks about his quarters. His tent flaps as the wind blows outside. " Another day in paradise". He stands up, gets dressed, and walks out of his tent into the dessert night.  
  
Author: well go ahead and tell me what you think. 


	2. The River

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything don't ask.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long I had to rewrite it twice due to disk problems. Anyways if your wondering what happened in the intro with how everyone got to where they are it is because I meant to write it that way. (And honestly I don't know myself) This is going to begin kind a slow in an effort to keep it along the lines of the show with the ups and downs of the action. Well anyways here is the first chapter enjoy and please review.  
  
"Dialogue" 'Thoughts' Written  
  
Chapter One The River  
  
Within Nerv's maze of halls and rooms there lies a boy by the name of Shinji Ikari. A heart monitor beeps next to him to verify that he is still alive. When the recovery team first found his plug in the mountains they were confused. You see he wasn't hurt or damaged instead he was asleep. Not unconscious, not dead, or even brain dead just asleep. But he has been asleep for 2 months now and still no change. From the confines of his office a father watches his son's condition with a look that would say heartless. Gendo Ikari the commander of NERV sat in his chair with his normal mask looking over the status of his son and of the Eva repair process. Professor Futusuki entered the office with news of both.  
  
" What is our status?"  
  
" Our defense systems are at 100% minus the Evas. We have full personnel and repairs are nearly complete to Unit-02. Unit-01 however is more difficult due to its .unique characteristics but work on Unit-00 is under way and is on schedule"  
  
" And what of the pilots?"  
  
" Pilot Ikari's condition has not changed. Pilot Sohryu is doing well she is not up to her former glory but with some time she will be. And Rei ..has went through some changes and is well.different" The professor handed Gendo a set of documents to illustrate his point.  
  
'Interesting' Gendo thought without betraying anything to his old friend. "Are these accurate?"  
  
" Dr. Akagi is performing some tests on Rei as we speak"  
  
"." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was studying over pages upon pages of data in the infirmary of NERV. Rei clad in a hospital gown sat patiently behind her on an examination table.waiting.  
  
'...'  
  
'...'  
  
'....'  
  
'....'  
  
'.....'  
  
'.....' "HEY RITSUKO!!!!!!"  
  
"AHH!!" Ritsuko screamed nearly falling over clutching her heart. She looked back at the smiling Major Misato Katsuragi. " What?"  
  
"Oh nothing just wanted to see what your were doing"  
  
"I'm reviewing the test results for Rei"  
  
"Oh" Misato said with a realization that Rei was also in the room " I actually came to see how Shinji was doing"  
  
" No change" came the almost immediate answer.  
  
'...' Misato was at a lost, she had been ever since they found him. Before he always woke up but this was going on for far too long. A little saddened she turned to leave when she was met by the stare of two red eyes. Misato just stared she didn't know what else to do. Rei just stared into her eyes with a look devoid of emotion studying the major's with the intent of reading her thoughts. Misato had been avoiding the First for some time now. She didn't want to handle thinking of what Rei is or was or whatever she didn't care she just didn't want to be near her and now face-to-face she was scarred of Rei. Rei was an unknown element and man was afraid of the unknown it was natural. But here Misato couldn't break the gaze. Ritsuko turned and noticed the look on Misato's face.  
  
" Misato?" Nothing "Misato!" this time she shook her shoulder.  
  
"Huh wha?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Umm... ya I'm fine sorry... I'll see you later k" And with that Misato left trying to avoid Rei's stare.  
  
" Huh weird... oh Rei you can go now"  
  
"Thank you" came the soft reply. Rei then put her school uniform back on and left.  
  
' This is indeed interesting... however it going to cause a problem for her' Ritsuko thought as she prepared to leave herself.  
  
Asuka stood in the doorway of her class looking bored as usual. Hikari bounced over to see what was the matter. " Hey Asuka what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh hey Hikari it's just that I'm so bored"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
" No but I want something to happen" she gave a bored huff and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh... is Shinji alright?"  
  
"Who cares about little Mr. Save-the-day-as-usual anyway?"  
  
"It's just that he's our friend and he..." her voice trailed off when she saw the look of anger across Asuka's face.  
  
"Humph" Asuka huffed when she returned to her classroom.  
  
Toji looked at the scene with disappointment " Man I can't believe how much a bitch she is" Aida was busy staring into his computer screen. "Well she is still making me money" he said with a smirk. Toji turned back to his long time friend.  
  
" Yea but Shinji hasn't been to school now for two months and she acts as if she doesn't care"  
  
" Probably because she doesn't know how to act"  
  
" That's a load of bull. People like her only care about their own worth."  
  
Aida sat staring at his friend before he spoke " this really pisses you off doesn't it?"  
  
" Of course it does" the chimes signifying lunch sounded. " Well can't be pissed on a empty stomach lets go eat"  
  
Hikari sat there watching the two boys leave. Here mind was dwelling on what they had just said about Asuka. She frowned, decided to forget about it, and went to join Asuka for lunch.  
  
On the outskirts of town on the shores of a lake sat Rei. She was told to go back to school but for some reason she didn't want to. She was feeling ill . again. She had been getting cramps and feeling sick. Rei had mentioned this to Dr. Akagi a few days prior and was rewarded with 3 days of tests. She was confused she had been ever since she "woke up". Two months ago she awoke in her apartment alone, but she thought she self- destructed her Eva to save the Third. When she went to Nerv to find the answers she was met by stares of confusion. Apparently a lot had happened since she destroyed unit-00, but she can't remember any of it. Then she found out about Pilot Ikari's condition, when she heard she felt a growing weight in the bottom of her stomach. When she tried to ask Major Katsuragi about it the major simply said " Excuse me" and left, since then the major had been avoiding her. 'But why?' She had so many questions that needed answering and maybe the Third Child knew them. 'But he is asleep and hasn't woken. The commander . scares me. The major is avoiding me, and the Second hates me. hmm the major, why is she avoiding me. She looked frightened today, frightened of me, why? What happened to my memory? Yes Ikari-kun must now I must speak with him, I must know.'  
  
"That he is alright?"  
  
Her head whipped around to see who spoke but saw no one. Now it was her turn to be afraid. 'I need to see Ikari-kun'  
  
Futusuki sat in the break lounge drinking his coffee and reading his paper. ' I can't remember the last time I did this' he sighed with content. He really couldn't, not because of what happened but cause of the fact that he always took it for granted. Now he didn't take anything for granted he stopped and savored every moment. until.  
  
"Professor how's it going" came a cocky voice.  
  
'CRAP!' " Kaji good morning" Futusuki sighed.  
  
"And what a beautiful morning it is" Kaji beamed.  
  
'God in heaven strike me down .. now please.' Futusuki just went back to his paper  
  
" And how is the rather useless Nerv headquarters doing?"  
  
" Fine"  
  
" Oh come now. Are you not in the mood for a light chat?" 'No go away' "I just felt like some piece and quiet'  
  
"Alright then I'll go bug the commander"  
  
" You do that"  
  
Kaji gave a victorious smirk and began to walk down the hall. ' Finally' thought the professor. Just then a voice came over the intercom " will the sub-commander, professor Futusuki please report to the command deck ASAP" 'CRAP!!' Down the hall Kaji was silently laughing to himself.  
  
In the infirmary Rei made her way to Shinji's room. She entered and sat down in a chair next to him. 'That feeling's returned' Now she felt safe for some reason, however sad. She leaned back into the chair and let sleep take her again.  
  
Chimes. A train, she was on the train again. 'This is Ikari-kun's place' Rei stood up from her seat and looked up and down the car, but there was no Shinji.  
  
" Who are you looking for?" Again Rei turned to see who spoke and she saw a boy who she never met. Kaoru stood with his hands in his pockets smiling at Rei. that disturbed her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
" The final Angel  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where is Ikari-kun?"  
  
"Well your more worried then I thought"  
  
"Where is Ikari-kun?" this time with a little more force.  
  
"I don't know. I guess you expected to find him here. Well I'm sorry he is not but don't worry he will be fine, just have patience." When he finished he was gone. Rei looked around once more and sat down again to ponder on this confrontation. Her sadness only grew.  
  
From his office Gendo Ikari watched as Rei slept next to his son. With reports that repairs to Unit-02 complete and the reinstatement of its pilot it seems NERV will soon be at full capability, but only if the other two pilots recover. Rei's synch ratio has not been up to her standard; the cause he suspected was Shinji and with what he has just witnessed seemed to confirm his suspicion. This was unacceptable he needed both pilots ready and soon. Someone entering into his office however interrupted his thoughts. There stood Futusuki with news.  
  
"Yes"-said Gendo with a tone of annoyance.  
  
" It seems that something we lost had found its way back"  
  
" Unit-01?" expectantly  
  
" No the second branch. It had appeared seven hours ago. The U.S government has already dispatched a investigating team"  
  
" Was the Eva located?"  
  
" Reports say no, it's gone"  
  
Gendo leaned back in his chair pondering this news. 'It seems that the world is trying to return to a state prior to the angels. interesting'  
  
The wind was blowing through a forest besieged by snow. The artic air seems to silence everything in a death like peace that can only be found in tombs. The peace was interrupted by the sounds of a convoy approaching from the south. Nine vehicles trudge along a snow caked road that hadn't been used for years. The middle and most heavily guarded flatbed carried something that seemed of great interest. The wind picks up as if it had a feeling of curiosity to see what was under the tarp. The tarp raised and a hand was exposed, an Eva hand, large, monstrous, and black as Death himself. The convoy continued its trek toward its destination, one that is for sure hidden to public eyes.  
  
Author: I rewrote this chapter in hopes to speed the story up a bit. After trying to write the 2nd chapter I kept having problems with the file becoming corrupted so this story is going to take a bit of time to write. Still not happy with it. I'm probably going to make Rei cry in this next one no matter how cliché it is. If you haven't guessed by now everyone has been having a sort of selective memory loss that is why Rei can't remember anything after her self-destruction. I figured that if Shinji can choose the world he could choose the people to be the way he fondly remembers them. or wants them. Hence Ritsuko not being a psycho doctor and Rei ... I'll let you find out but you should guess by now. Cheers 


	3. About Time

Disclaimer: still don't own anything.  
  
Author's note: I know this is going slow but bare with me I don't like to post things if I don't feel that they are done. Yes I know Kaji is supposed to be dead, and I know that Nerv is the one that is supposed to kill him and that it is highly unlikely that he would just be walking around Nerv without a care in the world. That will all be explained later.  
  
Chapter 2 About time.  
  
Two Months later.  
  
Fuyutski was pondering his next move and decided to move his knight.  
  
" Not much going on lately huh Ikari"  
  
Pawn. " It seems so, there is no scenario now"  
  
Rook. " Then what will Nerv be used for?"  
  
Bishop takes knight. " What it was originally planned for, a combat unit under the control of the UN."  
  
Pawn takes pawn. " Is that wise?"  
  
Knight. " The old men are lost and there is no use for the instrumentality project. It failed and is being cancelled"  
  
Bishop takes knight. " That will surely anger Seele"  
  
Queen takes bishop. " Yes and they will surely attack in retaliation" he looked up with a smirk "Checkmate"  
  
" Indeed"  
  
Across town in a classroom sat Rei staring out a window as usual when her laptop beeped at her.  
  
And how is our precious Shinji today?   
  
Annoyed she just ignored the message. Her computer beeped again.  
  
Hey Wondergirl don't ignore me!   
  
This time she decided to answer. What do you want Pilot Sohryu she always called her by her professional title because she felt that there was no feeling of friendship between her and the second.  
  
Oh did I get the commanders doll wound up. I want to know why you keep going to see that idiot. 'Doll' Rei hated being called that.  
  
That is of no concern to you. With that she shut her laptop.  
  
Toji was leaning back listening to the teacher for a change however his usual speech did not. He was droning on about something involving the years after the 2nd impact when Toji heard a chair scoot back. It was Asuka " may I be excused?" she blurted out. Before the teacher could answer she was gone. Toji saw the address of the message Asuka was typing before she shut it off. 'Hmm...'  
  
Beep. Annoyed Rei opened her laptop once again.  
  
So what did the red headed devil want   
  
Do not concern yourself with it Mr. Suzahara   
  
Toji was dumbfounded. How did you know it was me?   
  
You and Aida are the only ones that call her that and Aida is asleep  
  
Toji turned around to see that Rei was right. ' Weird she didn't even turn around. Hmm...'  
  
It's about Shinji isn't it? No answer.  
  
You do have a thing for him don't you?   
  
Once again Rei shut her laptop. ' I knew it' Toji thought with a smile.  
  
"How's Asuka doing?" Misato was standing in the observation room over looking the synch test plugs.  
  
" She is doing quite well" Ritsuko turned to Maya " increase the depth"  
  
" Yes Ma'am" Maya sounded  
  
" She is fully capable of piloting and her synch tests are improving ever since her reinstatement" Ritsuko said with optimism.  
  
"..."  
  
' She's not going to ask about Rei?' she frowned at this thought ' I bet she hasn't even read her medical test file' " That's enough testing for one day you two are released" Misato turned and walked out immediately.  
  
"Bout time" Asuka blurted  
  
Rei just quietly exited her plug and returned to the dressing room where Asuka was already dressing. They both dressed in silence. Rei was buttoning her shirt when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a very angry German.  
  
" Look Wondergirl nobody ignores me, when I ask you a question you answer it"  
  
" The question was of no concern to you..." *THUD* her wind left her lungs when Asuka's fist slammed into her stomach. Asuka then reached back and slapped her to the ground where she then kicked her in the stomach.  
  
" I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS OF MY CONCERN! You just do what you are told understand!" Asuka then turned and stormed out.  
  
With yelps of pain Rei sat up clutching her stomach. She now felt lost and alone she needed to see someone, and that person was Ikari. He would help her understand. She collected herself and wiped her tears, she was once again ready for the outside world.  
  
Misato was on her way to see how Shinji was doing. For the last month she had been avoiding Kaji not being able to think straight about him. ' How did he come back he was supposed to be dead' the last word stuck in her mind causing her some discomfort. 'Just like my father' she dwelled on her thoughts not noticing the new passenger on board the elevator. ' I got to snap out of ...'  
  
" Why have you been avoiding me?" the question was simple but it threw Misato's mind into a frenzy.  
  
" Major?" the long bit a silence caused Rei to question whether or not Misato had heard her at all.  
  
" Because I don't know what you are" came a soft reply  
  
The answer confused Rei. "Rei Ayanami the designated pil..."  
  
"That's Bullshit!" Misato exploded. This scared Rei into backing up against the door. Misato in turn closed the distance and slammed her fist right next to Rei's head. Rei was now very scared.  
  
" Your not Rei Ayanami the designated pilot of shit! You're just a damned monster, an angel! Just a fucking angel!"  
  
"But..." tears were starting to form under Rei's eyes.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from a fucking doll! Its because of you my father is dead, it's because of you so many people died, you are the cause of Shinji's condition! All you are is a fucking doll that people can use, something for Gendo's sick game! You do anything you're ordered to! You probably kill Shinji if ordered to!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Rei's hand was shaking after she struck Misato across the face. Barely audible whimpers escaped her mouth and tears were threatening to fall. The elevator stopped and Rei rushed out past a surprised Dr. Akagi.  
  
"Rei! What's wrong?" She turned back to see a very guilty looking Misato Katsuragi. "What did you do Major Katsuragi?" The last two words had venom to it. All Misato Could do was look at the ground with guilt.  
  
"I see. Well this could not come at a worst time" Misato looked up with a questioning look. " Oh you didn't know? Oh that's right you have been avoiding her this entire time. Well maybe it's time to act like a fucking adult instead of a beaten dog!" she shoved a file into Misato's gut and instructed her to read; she complied.  
  
Date: 12 August 2016  
  
Subject: Rei Ayanami  
  
Results: We have found that the Subject has been having a period. This is in result of a newly found uterus in place of the S2 engine that was there before. In further test it has been confirmed that all Angel DNA that was originally used in Rei III's original genetic makeup has reverted to human DNA. In affect Rei cannot project her AT field nor can she regenerate. Her synch ability with the obsolete dummy system has also been degraded to an unusable degree. Her piloting skills however have not been affected.  
  
Conclusion: Ayanami is no longer classified as level two material and has been reclassified as Rei Ayanami employee of Nerv and Evangelion Pilot. Her birth date has been entered into the database as 07 December 2001.  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi   
  
Misato now felt more guilt for what she just said. Ritsuko stood there with a look of disappointment and disgust when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello.... yes sir" she hung up. " The commander wishes to speak with you"  
  
Rei ran down the hall and into Shinji's room. She sat against the floor with her back against his bed. 'They all hate me. The second, the major, all of them...' Her knees were pulled up with her arms across them. ' Even Ikari-kun' Rei began to cry freely now. On top of the bed a young boy began to stir.  
  
Misato stood unnerved in front of the commanders. She knew she was in trouble but just how much she could not say. The commander sat with an opposing glare aimed directly at her.  
  
" Major Katsuragi what is your position here at Nerv?" he coldly said  
  
She flinched. "Operations officer of Nerv..."  
  
"And caretaker of the pilots" he interrupted "is that correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
" Then how do you explain your recent actions towards the first child?" She didn't answer.  
  
" These actions are absolutely unacceptable and will not be tolerated is that understood?"  
  
" Yes sir..."  
  
" If these actions do occur you do know you will be dismissed from your duties..." she nodded "...permanently"  
  
The none to subtle hint didn't faze her. " Yes sir"  
  
"What are you going to do about this situation major?" the sub-commander asked.  
  
Misato stood and thought for a short while. ' I need to show Rei that I don't hate her but what' it was then that she remembered something that Shinji said about Rei's living conditions. "I propose that the first child be moved into my apartment"  
  
The commander's eyebrow quirked. " And this is to accomplish...?"  
  
"To show her that my actions were not called for and that I ...did not mean ...it"  
  
'This will help her with her current dilemma' Gendo thought " the necessary actions have commenced and remodeling of your apartment will take place shortly...and Major just what game am I playing anyways?  
  
Misato's eyes grew wide. ' Did I say that?'  
  
"Yes you did say that" Gendo knew what she was thinking. He smiled to himself. " I know what you know. The project was a failure, everything is being either salvaged or scrapped. We will now report as a combat unit and only as a combat unit to the UN directly. Everything you think is happening is no more do you understand?" she nodded. "Dismissed"  
  
"Yes sir" with that she turned and left.  
  
After the door closed Misato let her breath out which she was unconsciously holding. "Wow... I hate it in there" she heard some snickering ahead of her. She looked up to see a smiling Dr. Akagi. Her eyes narrowed "what are you laughing at?" she barked.  
  
"Hey calm down I hate it in there too" Misato eyes just narrowed more " Ok look something happened and you nor I know what. All the projects are useless or destroyed there is no instrumentality anymore. It failed"  
  
"That's what the commander said" anger still audible " I still don't trust this"  
  
" Look that's over with now...friends?"  
  
The major studied the doctor scrupulously then stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Ritsuko chuckled "ok then..." She thought for a bit "What are you going to tell Asuka?"  
  
Misato's eyes grew very wide.  
  
Inside the office a rather angered Gendo Ikari stood over-looking the Eva cages.  
  
" New reports regarding the second branch" the professor said effectively getting the fuming Ikari's attention.  
  
" Complete loss there is nothing of use that can be salvaged" he continued  
  
" Anything on its whereabouts this entire time?"  
  
" One of the investigating team was quoted in saying that it " Been to hell and back" further investigation on our part shows that that remark isn't far off from the truth"  
  
" What is the Eva's progress?"  
  
"Unit-00 is behind schedule do to failures in the organic reconstruction of the head, Dr. Akagi's team has been working rather hard on its reconstruction"  
  
" Give them the day off tomorrow"  
  
" Huh?!?!"  
  
" You heard me, tomorrow will be a minimally manned day"  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
" The Third just woke up we do not need everyone studying him, just the essential people"  
  
" Yes sir. You going to go...?"  
  
"No" he interrupted then paused."... too many people"  
  
The old teacher smiled. "Of course"  
  
Shinji was trying to make shapes out through the mushy haze. He could hear soft crying but he couldn't locate where it was coming from. He looked up and saw a ceiling that was becoming all too familiar.  
  
" I hate that ceiling" all at once the crying stopped. 'Where the hell...?' he sat up and looked around to try and locate the source.  
  
' Hmm...' He heard a door open then saw a young blue haired girl leaving in a hurry " Hey wait ... Ayanami!" she stopped "where you going?"  
  
Rei turned and faced him, her neutral impression like a rock was ever present. " To inform the medical staff of your condition" she lied.  
  
'She's lying' Shinji thought. He didn't know how he knew he just did. " Umm...ok I just thought...." he trailed off as he lay back in his bed  
  
Rei's turned and walked back to Shinji's bed. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yes... how long have I been sleeping..." then something struck him " oh my God the fight, is everyone alright? Misato, Nerv, Asuka!" he sprung up fast and Rei put her hands on his shoulders to try and calm him.  
  
"Everyone is fine. Nerv suffered no damage and all personnel were accounted for, and you have been sleeping for four months," Rei calmly informed.  
  
" Oh thank God" he relaxed slightly then looked up at Rei, she was looking down blushing slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
" You really should stop doing that Ikari" confused Shinji followed her eyes and noticed that he wasn't exactly covered.  
  
"AYE!!" he scrambled quickly to cover himself. " Sorry"  
  
" No apologies necessary" her blush deepened as she turned to leave " I'll go inform the staff of your condition" 'He needs to stop doing that'  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Rei stopped dead in her tracks " for what?" she softly said  
  
" For being ...here"  
  
If she was facing him he could see her mask completely break for a few moments. She composed herself and, while blushing deeply, she left.  
  
'I'm such a pervert' he thought as he awaited the inevitable barrage of questions, doctors, and well-wishers.  
  
Author's Notes: No comment. 


	4. Military Intelligence

Disclaimer: Same thingDisclaimer: Same thing  
  
Author's Note: Can't think of anything.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Military Intelligence.  
  
A few weeks after Shinji awoke life was pretty ... dull, except for the fact that Rei was living with them and Asuka was really pissed at that notion. Misato could still feel the bump on her head where Asuka's book slammed into after she told the red head. Rei was also at a slight loss trying to conform to her new environment and often asked Shinji for advise, and a stuttering Shinji always tried to answer her unusual and often embarrassing questions. The renovation of the apartment was completed the day after the commander ordered them.  
  
'Wow that was fast... And of course it took one word from the commander while it took me eight months of complaining about my living quarters.' thought Misato remembering the countless times she complained to the housing office. Misato was in the living room drinking a glass of water out of all things. She had a hangover from the drinking she did with Ritsuko the night before. Rei was sitting in a chair across from her reading a book that she found in the household. Misato sat there nervously glancing once in a while at Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Rei looked up at her new guardian "You already apologized 27 times, this makes 28"  
  
"I know but my actions were terrible and I just feel really bad about it" 'I wonder what she thinks about me.'  
  
" It is alright Katsuragi-san I bare no malicious" ' She is odd but... agreeable'  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" 'She probably thinks I'm super evil bitch'  
  
" 29" Rei said plainly.  
  
Misato looked at Rei with slight surprise then laughed. Rei just went back to her book. A third set of eyes was looking at the two from her room with a sense of anger. ' Why the hell did Misato invite Wondergirl here? It's not like we don't have enough people living in this house already. Now I have to put up with the Baka and the Ice Queen' She sighed with a huff and decided that she should be out instead of moping around in her room all day.  
  
"Misato I'm going out" she said  
  
"Good can you get some food for tonight?" Misato called from the couch.  
  
" WHAT!! Hell no make the idiot do that, that's what he's good for!" and with that the door shut.  
  
When the words of the Second's rant reached the First's ears she visibly reacted earning the attention of the Major. "What's wrong Rei?"  
  
"Nothing..." came a soft and immediate answer.  
  
"Oh no you don't..." Rei looked at her questionably " Shinji plays that game all to often. I'm not about to have two of you moping teens in this house."  
  
"But we are not in a house."  
  
"Ah... umm... Never mind that, it was a figure of speech" Rei just looked confused "anyways if you have a problem you can come to us we are your family now. We help out each other that's what we do"  
  
"And this constitutes a family"  
  
" Well... Yes"  
  
"Then the team that maintains our Evas is family"  
  
"Well... No"  
  
"But you said that's what a family does?"  
  
' I now see why Shinji is always helping her out, she's clueless' " well ya but they are paid to do that"  
  
"But you are paid to be our guardian are you not?"  
  
"Well ya but that's different"  
  
" How?"  
  
Misato now was at a loss ' how am I going to explain this?' "Well you see Shinji, Asuka, and I enjoy each others company and we also enjoy yours so we spend time together and help each other. So you are apart of our family"  
  
" And this constitutes our family the mutual enjoyment of each others company?"  
  
"Yes" proud that she, finally, explained it well enough for Rei.  
  
" But Sohryu does not like me. In fact she has stated many times that she hates Shinji and me as well. How do you explain that?"  
  
"Uhh... Asuka is a different matter she is confused" 'this is like being in  
  
Gendo's office again' " Rei the main thing to know about a family is that they share a bond with each other, they feel linked with each other, so much to the point that if one of them hurts they all feel it. Do you understand?"  
  
"A bond?" Rei repeated softly. Misato nodded her head yes. " I think I understand a little more thank you" Rei stood up and proceeded to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
" Whew... That was hard as hell. How does Shinji do it so easily?" then the  
  
Major realized something 'she still didn't tell me what's wrong' "Damn it"  
Across town Asuka and Hikari were checking out the countless number of shops. Asuka was fuming and Hikari could tell  
  
"..."  
  
"... Asuka is something wrong?"  
  
" Wondergirl moved in with us and it is really pissing me off!"  
  
"Why? She's not a bad..." she stopped short after receiving a glare from the pilot.  
  
"It's just that she is such a doll! It pisses me off that she doesn't think for herself! All she does is do what people tell her to!"  
  
" But that is what Shinji does in a way?"  
  
"I know that! He pisses me off too. And the really annoying thing about him is that he beat me again! Like he wasn't even trying, it looked natural to out do me in everything that I do!"  
  
"But all you do is Eva?"  
  
Asuka fell silent. 'Is that all I do?' she shook it off "That's not the point, the point is I can't be beaten. I won't allow it!"  
  
"Well how is your piloting doing?"  
  
Asuka's face visibly lit up " Great I'm at the top again and I also am the only one with a working Eva"  
  
"Shinji doesn't have one?"  
  
"Not anymore they can't find it so that means the only active pilot is me" she said with a rather stuck up tone.  
  
" Oh ok" Hikari started to think about the conversation that Toji and Kensuka had a long time ago about how Asuka only cares about her own self worth. 'She cares more about then that she is just really devoted to Eva that's all' she shook the memory out of her head in time to see Toji looking at her from the food court. At the same time they both turned away and blushed.  
  
" Haven't you told him yet?"  
  
"What ...huh what do you mean tell him?"  
  
"You like him don't ya? Then tell him quite wasting time"  
  
" But he probably doesn't like me how can I tell him?"  
  
" Are you that clueless? Of course he likes you it's obvious!"  
  
Toji looked away in hopes that Hikari didn't notice him. But Kensuka was ready to belittle him on the spot.  
  
"So... what you looking at Toji?"  
  
"What... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing just talking about the fact that you were ogling the class rep that's all"  
  
"I... I was not!"  
  
"Oh come on you're as bad as Shinji!"  
  
"What... I ...not that bad" Shinji managed to stutter out.  
  
"Aw come on you are that bad, always stealing glimpses of Rei and wondering that if her hair is natural" Toji said trying to shift the heat onto Shinji  
  
'It is' Shinji thought then smacked himself.  
  
" Hey don't try changing the subject. You're one that always watches Hikari in class!"  
  
"Well Shinji always watches Rei!"  
  
'Why me?' the trio kept bickering until Toji's stomach announced that it was time for food. After eating the three were more inclined to talk about other things besides girls.  
  
" Hey I was thinking about going camping later this week. You two want to come?"  
  
"I'm in how bout you Shinji?"  
  
"I'll ask Misato, but ya I'll come t..." At that sirens went off and a loud  
  
speaker was directing everyone into the shelter.  
  
"An Angel! I thought they were all dead?" yelled Toji.  
  
"Me too!" Shinji yelled back. His phone rang. "Hello... understood....what but he's not a pilot.. spare? Ok we are on the way" he hung up and turned to his friends. "Toji you are supposed to go with me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are labeled as a spare pilot in the Nerv databanks," he said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Awe man you guys always get all the fun!" Kensuke said  
  
" You can have it.. lets go Shin-man" after that was said the trio split with Kensuka heading to the closest shelter and the other two heading straight for Nerv.  
  
"Are you going to pilot?" asked Toji as he rounded the corner.  
  
"I don't have an Eva, so probably not"  
  
" So why are you still piloting"  
  
"I have my reasons," he said with a bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh.." said a confused Toji  
  
"Shinji!" a voice called. Kaji pulled along side the two boys in his car. "Need a lift?"  
  
"Kaji?" Shinji said while climbing into the car  
  
"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I had some other... pressing matters to attend to"  
  
"Does Misato know you're back?"  
  
"She does but I haven't talked to her yet"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I don't think now is the time for 20 questions, we need to get you to Nerv" He looked at Shinji with a smile.  
  
*Gulp*  
  
Kaji threw the car into gear a sped off down the road. He dodged every panicked citizen and car with practiced ease. His movements were more flowing then Misato's ever was. He slid around the corner with his rear end breaking loose narrowly missing a cop car.  
  
"Well I know where Misato learned to drive from!" yelled Toji from the back.  
  
"Nonsense"  
  
The car seemed to break free of the ground as it soared over a hill. The car bounced a few times after it landed. "Sorry" he said "Shinji can you call for a train" Shinji looked up and then finally understood what he said and complied. As they were traveling down the road a blue car slide around a corner in front of them, Kaji smirked.  
  
"She really does drive like a bat out of hell" They reached Nerv at the same time and locked into place next to each other.  
  
"Nice driving Misato"  
  
Misato froze 'I need to get better at avoiding people' "Oh hello Kaji" her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"KAJI!" Asuka came out of nowhere and slammed into the poor soul. Then she noticed Toji. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey I'm a pilot too you know!" he yelled back  
  
"Humph" Asuka went back to squeezing the life out of Kaji. All Misato could do was snicker.  
  
Kaji noticed a rather paler then usual face in the back seat of Misato's car. "Rei? You ok?"  
  
Shinji went over and found Rei gripping the seat. "Rei you can let go the car has stopped"  
  
Rei, after realizing what she was doing let go of the seat and stepped out of the car. "That was ...interesting"  
  
The Nerv headquarters were in an uproar much like every time something happens.  
  
"Report!"  
  
"Ma'am, three mass production Evas are approaching from the south!"  
  
"Battle stations, prep unit 02 for combat. Asuka prepare for combat!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Move ground forces in to give Asuka support"  
  
"Belay that"  
  
Misato whipped around to face Gendo's cold face. "But we can't send her out  
  
there alone!"  
  
"The ground units are no match for an Eva, they will be cut down"  
  
"But she needs support..."  
  
"And she will get it..." a smirk graced his face. A smirk that uneased everyone in the room.  
  
The three white Evas knelt as they topped the hill over looking Tokyo 3. They seemed to be waiting for something. Knowing the Nerv Evas will soon surface and soon they will know exactly how many they were up against. These pilots were no fools. Sure enough as if on cue the alarms for the Eva elevator sounded signifying the arrival of their adversaries. From below Unit 02 shot up like a flash and locked in place, but no other Evas appeared. The enemy Evas waited for the other two but none came, after they were satisfied that it was just Unit 02 they began their approach.  
  
"Remember Asuka these units have S2 engines so you must target the core"  
  
"Yea yea I got it just like an Angel"  
  
Slowly the Evas made their way down the hill. Upon reaching the bottom they  
  
broke out into a run straight at Unit 02.  
  
"Get ready...!"  
  
The Enemy raised their weapons ready to strike.  
  
"....NOW!"  
  
The left most Eva was obliterated by a single shot emanating from a mountain on the other side of the city. The remaining Evas stopped in their tracks and looked towards the mountain. There they found Unit 01 behind it's positron rifle. Their stares were interrupted by shots colliding into them. They turned and looked into the city to see Unit 00 with it's rifle.  
  
"Now Asuka!"  
  
With a loud cry Asuka charged forth catching the front most Eva off guard. She impaled it through it's core, she levied the spear back effectively raising the Eva into the air screaming from the pain. The last Eva decided that it was time to retreat, it turned unfolding it's wings and taking flight. Another blast from Unit 01's rifle cut one of the Eva's wings off sending it screaming to the ground. Asuka saw this and used the spear to throw the Eva onto its comrade  
  
while it was trying to get up. Like a flash she was on top of both them with her spear raised in the air. With her patented battle cry she rammed the spear through both Evas silencing them forever.  
  
"Good work Asuka well done"  
  
"Well of course" said Asuka with a grin.  
  
"Alright everyone prepare to retrieve Unit 02. Status on the positron cannon?"  
  
"A bit over heated but it is repairable"  
  
"And the artillery unit?"  
  
"No damaged sustained"  
  
"Good, retrieve them and the decoy Eva balloons"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" all three sounded at once.  
  
'Wow Gendo had a good idea after all and it worked better then what was expected' Misato thought. 'Wish I thought of it' she smirked.  
  
"I'm a bit confused Ikari why did we use the decoy's if the weapons were sufficient enough?"  
  
"Because Seele doesn't quite know what we are capable of, this way they think we still have all the Evas"  
  
"Hence making them think twice about attacking straight on ... for now"  
  
"Yes... that is why we need to accelerate the process on the other two Evas"  
  
"Indeed..." at that moment Fuyutski's phone rang "Hello... understood. It seems the UN wants to speak with you"  
Author's notes: Hello again...jello? 


	5. Dinner Anyone?

Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
Author's notes: Well this story is progressing slowly. I'm having a bit of a hard time trying it find filler so things don't progress to quickly. I hate it when people spring things on you too fast. Well anyways I have been reading your reviews and I'm sorry about the lack of a title or summary, in all honesty I can't think of a title and I have a hard time writing summaries. And also to answer the question about pairings ill just say this, I am a supporter of Shinji/Rei. Hey what can I say I have a soft spot for fellow introverts. As far as the rest they will happen as they come. I'm more then happy to take suggestions but my email is currently down for a while. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter so R&R.  
  
*******: Denotes flashback.  
  
Chapter 4 Dinner Anyone?  
  
Ikari, the ever-present stone mask fixed on his face. Here in front of the U.N. Security Counsel his stone mask was a valuable asset. Betraying nothing and explaining nothing, something that Fuyutski envied.  
  
"Commander Ikari it has come to our attention that your installation in Tokyo 3 was attacked by three unidentified Evas care to explain?"  
  
"The Evas in question are believed to belong to a secret religious cult known simply as Seele..."  
  
"Ah yes the same religious cult that your Nerv worked for till recently?"  
  
'Interesting' "Yes..."  
  
"And what was there primary goal?"  
  
"To initiate the Third Impact and the joining of all humanity into one being" Many of the countries that composed the counsel squirmed and whispered nervously to each other visibly disturbed by the revelations that the commander just said. However the ambassadors for Britain, Russia, China, And the U.S didn't even flinch. 'They seem to be privy to more then what they say, very interesting indeed' Gendo's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ah yes you are referring to the Instrumentality Project that your organization has been working on?"  
  
"Yes, however..."  
  
"How is that project progressing now?" the chairman interrupted.  
  
Gendo disliked being interrupted but he let the rude comment slide. "It has been scrapped it no longer exists within Nerv" much of the counsel sighed in relief but there was still a few that didn't trust his words.  
  
"What are your intentions now?"  
  
"To be what we were originally designed to be. A combat and research unit that answers directly to the U.N."  
  
At that time the Chinese ambassador decided to speak. "You mean to tell us that you, a well defended organization that wields the power of the Evas, the most powerful weapon in the world, is willing to carry out orders from us the U.N.?"  
  
"Nerv was created to destroy the angels. That deed now done we must look to you for further tasking... we are not a sovereign nation" the last bit of his sentence had such a tone that only he could do.  
  
The heads of the counsel whispered amongst themselves for a bit before turning to the Commander of Nerv "Very well Ikari you will be instated as the Nerv EvaCorps, whose mission is the sole protection of U.N. interests. Is that understood?"  
  
"Perfectly" 'Interests? Sounds like politics'  
  
"We do have one condition"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We will dispatch troops to your headquarters for protection against this terrorist group called Seele" a stern look was on his face.  
  
'I highly doubt they're there for protection' Gendo thought bitterly. "Understood we will prepare for their arrival"  
  
Shinji always thought he wasn't good at anything. He also took to thinking that he only did things because people told him to. Now he was playing his cello, but this was different. Now he played for a different reason that he couldn't place. His fingers danced across the strings with practiced ease as his bow glided across it. He had no music; he just played the song by heart, or perhaps from the heart. He closed his eyes as he felt the music come from him. He smiled. His smiles were always a treasure. It wasn't those happy smiles no; this was a smile that showed that he was less sad. A smile that hinted at better things to come. He opened his eyes again as his less sad smile grew. His song grew happier even though the speed stayed slow. 'Heaven' he thought. His hands flowed for a few more minutes and with a soft ease his song ceased to play but the reverberations of it can still be felt throughout the room. Shinji looked up as he saw movement by the door. 'Rei?' he thought 'No'  
  
"Wark?"  
  
"Oh PenPen it's you, I thought you were someone else." He chuckled to himself "is it time for food yet?" he asked while trying to stand up.  
  
PenPen waddled over to his bed and sat down next to Shinji on the floor with his back against the bed. He turned and looked at Shinji and butted the cello with his head back into his hands. "Wark"  
  
Shinji looked down at him with his smile. "Ok I'll play for you some more" He then noticed that PenPen was staring at the door expectantly. He looked up but saw nothing. "Huh? Oh well" he returned to his cello and started to play his song from the heart. There his eyes closed and his smile stayed as the music soothed the souls of the three people that can hear it. Out in the hallway another person sat on the floor with her back against the wall effectively out of site of Shinji. Her breathing became heavier and her heart seemed to beat faster but was soothed by Shinji's song. The blue haired girl stayed there until sleep and the song took over her senses.  
  
'A bond.'  
  
'This is what the Major said made up a family.'  
  
'Eva'  
  
'Eva was my bond, but now I have... Family?'  
  
' Pilot Sohryu'  
  
' The Second, she dislikes me but she is family. Do I have a bond with her?'  
  
'The Major'  
  
'My new guardian. She cares for me it seems. Why? Do I have a bond with her?'  
  
'The Commander'  
  
'My former guardian. My commander. One who I shared a bond with once. Is that gone?'  
  
'Ikari...Shinji'  
  
'...'  
  
'Is he family. Do I have a bond with him? Or is he a different matter?'  
  
A German who was announcing her arrival soon interrupted her thoughts and stirred her from her sleep. She stood, not wishing to be discovered there, she hurried to her room and closed the door silently. She turned to walk deeper into her room when she caught a view of herself in the mirror.....and froze.  
  
"I'm...b..blushing?"  
  
"Hey Baka, Misato's going to be late tonight"  
  
"What for?" Shinji just put his cello away and him and PenPen made their way into the living room.  
  
"How should I know? She said something about visitors"  
  
"Really? Hmm.....huh?" he looked at Asuka and noticed the look that seemed to get more pissed when looking at it. Then it dawned on him "Oh right I'll get dinner ready"  
  
"Bout time ya stooge" she turned and headed to her room to get ready for her shower.  
  
"By the way I invited Hikari over for dinner" she called.  
  
"Oh err ok. I'll make something for her. Is there something you want?"  
  
"Something edible after Misato's breakfast" she yelled heading into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh ok. Ayanami is there something you want?"  
  
"Why you asking her for?"  
  
Shinji just ignored the last comment as he headed to Rei's room. He knocked. "Ayanami you there?" he knocked again but got no answer.  
  
"Ayanami I'm coming in alright" he opened the door to find that Rei had balled up on her bed with her back facing Shinji.  
  
"Rei you ok?"  
  
"..." 'Rei?'  
  
"Re..... err Ayanami?"  
  
"I'm fine Ikari-kun"  
  
"Oh... I just wanted to see..." Shinji could tell his nerve was already back in the kitchen hiding under a table. "Is there anything you want for dinner?" he sighed.  
  
Rei thought for a moment. "Are you cooking?" she asked  
  
"Uh yeah. Misato will be late tonight"  
  
"Then whatever you cook for me will be sufficient"  
  
"Oh ok then" 'What the hell is the matter with me?' he slid her door closed and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Hikari was making her way towards the Katsuragi residence so someone could cook for her for a change.  
  
'It's nice having someone do something for you for a change' she thought 'but, it's like taking advantage of Shinji. He's too much of a nice guy' she started to feel that going was a bad idea. She started to pass by a large park.  
  
'Maybe going is a bad idea' she stopped "Maybe I should just cancel"  
  
"What's wrong Class Rep?"  
  
"EEK!" Hikari nearly shot out of her own skin at the sound of a new voice. She shot around to find Toji sitting on the ground leaning against a small brick wall, the look on his face was a weary smile as if he seen too much life.  
  
"Toji! That's not fair!"  
  
Toji looked confused for a second, and then chuckled slightly to himself. "What's so unfair about it?"  
  
"Oooh never mind!" she folded her arms and pouted in a Asuka like manner.  
  
All Toji could do was chuckle. Hikari noticed the look on his face and grew a little worried. His face seemed tired. His smile wasn't the bright happy smile that was ever-present before, this smile seemed more like Shinji's, sad but less sad.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
" I was walking home from the hospital and I decided to stop and think for a bit"  
  
"Oh..... how is your sister doing?"  
  
"Alright, they are going to start sending here to physical therapy in a few days. I'll.....probably miss school then. I want to be there for her first day"  
  
Hikari smiled sweetly at the boy. "That won't be a problem I'll get things worked out with sensei" 'Wow he is incredibly sweet' her smiled faded when she thought of something. "What were you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh nothing just.....nothing, nothing at all" his smile was gone. He looked up at Hikari and saw the worried look on her face. He smiled "Don't worry about me. Hey where you going anyways?"  
  
"Oh..... I'm going over to Asuka's for some dinner that Shinji is cooking, but....."  
  
"But.....?"  
  
"But I don't think I'm going to go over"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just that I feel like I'm taking advantage of him"  
  
Toji laughed, "Oh don't worry about that, he loves to cook for other people"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes him feel good to do things for others, that's the kind of guy he is"  
  
"Really? Well perhaps.....umm" she mumbled something else that Toji couldn't quite catch.  
  
"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you"  
  
Hikari, now turning a good shade of red, repeated herself but still in a mumbled tone.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME!!!"  
  
Toji damn near fell over as Hikari used her best commanding voice, reserved only for the most thick headed students. After realizing what she just did she blushed even more.  
  
"Err ok on one condition" Toji squeaked out.  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't do that again until school....." he smiled nervously "..... it's scary"  
  
"Ok" Hikari smiled back nervously as well. 'How embarrassing'  
  
"We will be leaving in the morning after breakfast" Gendo said while he and his long time friend were dining at a restaurant.  
  
"Yes. Well what do you think of this new development Ikari?"  
  
"It smells too much like politics but it may prove useful"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How else? Protection, Seele is not brash enough to attack a coalition from the U.N. Even though they are bureaucratic fools the U.N. still has power"  
  
"But you forget Ikari much of the U.N. already declared them a terrorist group. With that as the case what is going to prevent them from attacking us more frequently?"  
  
"Power, they still have a few influences in the U.N. It will be a matter of time before they try to play that to their favor"  
  
"If they do succeed in turning the counsel wouldn't their forces be in prime position to strike us?"  
  
"That's why we are going to let them in"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"If we fully cooperate with the U.N. forces, Seele will have one less card to play. Eventually I would like to make them apart of our security protocols"  
  
"Thus making it harder for Seele to paint us as a rogue U.N. program. In fact we will paint ourselves as the model program"  
  
"Fully obedient and cooperative"  
  
"Will we still be running experiments without their knowledge?"  
  
"That argument will be postponed for the time being. Right now our mission is survival"  
  
"Indeed.....whose getting the check?"  
  
"You are" Gendo stated flatly  
  
"Indeed" said Fuyutski annoyed.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Shinji looked up from his cooking.  
  
"Baka get that!"  
  
"But..... oh never mind" Shinji started to wipe his hands off with a towel while he went to check on who it was.  
  
The door slid open revealing two very large and very intimidating Section 2 agents.  
  
"Eep" Shinji tried to hide under the towel with now luck.  
  
"Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Uum.....yes?"  
  
"Are the other three children with you?"  
  
"Uum Asuka and Ayanami are but Toji isn't"  
  
"Suzahara is accompanying your class representative here"  
  
"Huh? How do you.....never mind"  
  
"Are you planning to go anywhere tonight?"  
  
"No we weren't..... at the moment"  
  
"Good..... don't"  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"Orders from the commander, we are to stand guard outside your door with two other agents standing guard inside. You are not to be permitted outside your apartment without the permission of the commander or sub-commander. Is that understood?"  
  
Shinji could only blink.....hard.  
  
"Good" the door closed swiftly as the agents outside discussed how they were going about this new tasking.  
  
Shinji was still blinking fairly hard. 'Well I guess I got more people to cook for' he started thinking of what to cook. He opened the door and poked his head out at the four agents. "Hey! Are any of you vegetarians?"  
  
Misato was rather confused by the recent increase in security. 'This is really weird, and who the hell is visiting anyways!' She chewed on her pencil, a sure fire sign that she was thinking. Ritsuko was currently working on the regeneration process of Unit-00.  
  
"My everyone is in a bit of a frenzy aren't they?"  
  
"But what for?" Misato said darkly 'I _still_ don't trust this'  
  
"Relax, this we had nothing to do with"  
  
"I'm sorry but I still have a problem with a few things" 'Too many lies'  
  
"Well look on the bright side at least the Children are all right"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you see the new protocols involving them?"  
  
"No" Misato blinked.  
  
"You really need to start reading your files instead of using them as coasters" Ritsuko began rummaging through her mountain of paperwork while Misato stuck her tongue out at her. "Here"  
  
Misato flipped through the file. "Wow this is pretty tight security. What a minute..... why are the commanders the only ones that can say when they can go out?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Oh shut up..... it's just odd that's all"  
  
"You read too much into things"  
  
"You would too"  
  
"Wait till you see the protocols on your driving"  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
A knock on the door disturbed Shinji from his cooking once more, but when he turned to get it the Nerv agent was already at the door. 'Oh.....well that's nice, someone else got the door......cool' He returned to his cooking until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Shin-man how's it going"  
  
"Kensuke well this is a pleasant surprise"  
  
Aida pushed his glasses up onto his face as he entered the kitchen. "I thought it was Misato's turn to cook?" he visibly shuddered.  
  
"She's going to be late tonight, she had some things to do involving some "guests"?"  
  
"Oh..... well that's new too me I wonder how I missed that?"  
  
Shinji leaned to Kensuke and whispered "Hey Section 2 is here so don't say anything that will get you into any trouble"  
  
Aida paled a bit. Shinji laughed. "Well you're in a pretty good mood?"  
  
"I don't know why I just am," Shinji said with his smile on his face.  
  
"Well it's good to see you like this" Kensuke put his arms behind his head.  
  
Shinji simply smiled "Care to stay for dinner?"  
  
"That'll be nice but I don't want to intrude or anything"  
  
"Don't worry about it....." he looked at his watch "Where is Hikari and Toji? They're late"  
  
"My my my these are pretty extreme especially the ones involving Misato's driving" Kaji smirked. They former spy now held a job with Nerv. This was pretty surprising to him because he expected to be shot on sight the moment he "woke up" in an old corridor deep within Nerv's belly. Now he handled security measures involving the Children under the direct supervision of Gendo Ikari. The commander determined that the Major's job as an Operational Director and caretaker of the children was sufficient, so he appointed Kaji as their Security Director. He still remembered the day he was hired rather freshly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A cold gun pressed against Kaji's temple as he was rising from the floor.  
  
"How did you get here?" came a cold voice.  
  
"Honestly I don't know, last thing I remember was waiting in an old building on the outskirts of town" he turned to look at the owner of the gun. "Ah Commander Ikari...... what brings you here?"  
  
"....." His silence disturbed the spy.  
  
"..... I don't know either"  
  
Kaji was stunned. The Commander, not know? He must be dreaming. *pinch* Nope guess not. The commander stared at him for a few seconds then put his gun away.  
  
"I may have some use for you, you are know under my command. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes.....may I ask what for?"  
  
"No" Then he left abruptly.  
  
"Ok?" Kaji blinked..... hard.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Since then he had done some work for the quiet commander. A few things here and there including some spying and spook work. But since then he worked as the Children's protective guardian. And according to the sub-commander he had been doing an excellent job.  
  
"Sir....." Kaji looked up to see a very attractive Section 2 agent ".....here is the report on the modified security protocols for the Children's school" she handed him the file.  
  
"Well thank you beautiful"  
  
Annoyed the agent rolled her eyes as she left. 'He's been hitting on me every time I go in there, really starting to annoy me'  
  
Shinji and Kensuke were both in the kitchen cooking when.....  
  
"Gott in Himmel what's with the suits?!? And what's that perv doing here?"  
  
'I'm here for dinner you demonic bitch!' "I'm here for dinner you demonic witch!"  
  
"What did you call me!?! And who would invite a nerd like you anyways? And baka what's with these suits?"  
  
"New security things or something like that....." Shinji said as Kensuke sat there and grumbled.  
  
"Jeez this place is getting crowded" She continued to curse in German as everyone else went about his or her business.  
  
PenPen stood there observing the scene. 'Where is the blue one?' he shifted his attention towards the Children's rooms, and then started to make his way towards Rei's room.  
  
The door to the apartment opened and the two agents eyes shot straight for it ready to pounce.  
  
"Geez lighten up will ya" Asuka jarred.  
  
The agents relaxed when they saw that it was one of their own......accompanied by two surprised children. Hikari caught sight of Asuka and smiled cheerfully. Toji was staring at the rather large man with an angry look.....rubbing his arm. Both Kensuke and Shinji saw the two teens come in together. When Toji finally saw them they both had rather mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"What.....what are you two grinning at" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing just the fact that you..... and Hikari.....both.....came in together.....late!" Kensuke started laughing as he finished. Toji was just flustered.  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!"  
  
"Sure you sound like Shinji" Kensuke laughed and Shinji choked.  
  
"But nothing happened!" Hikari interjected.  
  
"Oh now Hikari is defending your actions"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Jeez at least you could wait to do those things till after dinner" Asuka jarred Hikari.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
PenPen's head poked inside Rei's room to see where the "blue one" went. He found her laying face down on her bed.  
  
'Hmm.....now the Fourth and the Class Representative have arrived this is going to be a noisy night' Rei thought. She didn't notice the penguin by her bed.  
  
"They are all here for dinner. And to enjoy each other's company I assume. But are they considered family? We do not live with......"  
  
"Wark"  
  
Rei's head shot directly at the sound with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Wark?" PenPen stood there looking questionably at Rei.  
  
"What?" she said surprised. She sat up and looked down at the Penguin.  
  
PenPen grew annoyed waiting for her to get up, so he took things into his own hands err..... flippers. He grabbed Rei's hands the best he could and pulled her out of bed.  
  
"What?" Rei was confused.  
  
'She's clueless' he kept pushing the girl toward the door and with a final and rather strong shove he pushed her out the door.  
  
Rei was now in the hall confused at what exactly happened. She looked at her short suitemate confused. "What am I suppo....?"  
  
PenPen just stood there looking rather annoyed. 'Well get going' he turned and looked at the group of people standing in the living room. Rei looked towards them then back at the small penguin. "Very well" she said determined "I will try" she turned and walked towards the group with the small teacher following close behind.  
  
Author's notes: I know that was a bit corny but hey PenPen rocks and he seems smarter then the average support character in Evangelion. This chapter was slow but that's how the series goes in my mind. The Kaji bit was just filler and also put there to explain what exactly he was doing there in the first place. Not quite sure if Shinji thinks he knows Rei well enough to call her by her first name I got to review the series again. Maybe the manga instead.....hmm. If anyone knows of a good site where I can read the manga (translated) I would really appreciate it. Well still trying to think up a title. Well anyways R/R please. Cheers. 


	6. A few good things

Disclaimer: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Author's notes: Title huh? Well this next chapter is going to start off where the last one left off. Going to actually start the story off (I think) the last few chapters were really a prepping for the full story. After reviewing my last chapters I had found some typos that I should fix. I'll get working on that. Other then that I really can't think of much else.  
  
Chapter 5 A few good things...  
  
Shinji just set down the plates for the two agents. The other two already ate and relieved these two so they could eat. One of the agents smiled and thanked Shinji.  
  
"Oh... no problem" he said with a smile. He returned to the group of kids in the living room.  
  
"So how is everything?"  
  
"It's great Shinji thank you," Hikari said cheerfully  
  
"You outdid yourself baka"  
  
"Uum...thanks"  
  
"Hey Shinji what brought on this new mood you been in lately?" Toji asked with a mouthful.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to speak with your mouth full?" Hikari huffed disapprovingly. Toji just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you can teach him a few things" Kensuke's glasses flashed with a smirk.  
  
"What!?!" Hikari choked out.  
  
"Actually I think you probably be into the dominating stuff huh?" Asuka was enjoying this.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
Toji just laughed at the continuing harassment of the Class Rep and himself. He turned his attention to Shinji.  
  
"I don't know I just am" Shinji answered his previous question with a smile.  
  
"Well that's good, emotions can be a good thing even if they are unexpected" Toji smiled a small smile. Hikari in the mean time was glowing red at the comments from the combined efforts of Kensuke and Asuka.  
  
"I don't understand" came a soft voice. Shinji looked up to see Rei's confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If something is unexpected it can complicate things. So how are unexpected emotions a good thing?"  
  
"Because I guess the unexpected ones are the most rare..." Shinji thoughtfully said.  
  
"...And the most agreeable" Toji finished.  
  
"For instance?" Rei needed examples.  
  
"Well for instance... 'Love' err happiness is one, you cant exactly expect that. It took me a while to learn that" Shinji answered solemnly. Kensuke's head snapped back from the shoe that Hikari threw.  
  
"I think I understand a little"  
  
"Good, understanding is another unexpected emotion" Toji said evenly.  
  
"This is more complicated then it seems" Rei said flatly confused.  
  
"But agreeable" Shinji finished with a smile. The two boys returned to the continuing war that was being waged between the three other children. Rei just returned to her thoughts.  
  
'Emotions. Unexpected variables. They seem to be able to navigate through such things without many problems. Suzahara seems to be more skilled then Ikari. But he seems to be troubled. Ikari has difficulty with emotions just like myself but he is not afraid to show such things. Class Representative Horaki is... blushing... I will ask her about this later'  
  
The rest of the night went fairly well with little problems except for a few barbs thrown at each other here and there. At the end of the night the children said their goodbyes and turn to leave.  
  
"Pilot Suzahara you are not permitted to leave" said a stern faced agent  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Commander's orders"  
  
"Something going on at Nerv and they want all of us in one place," Shinji whispered into his ear.  
  
"But my dad is going to kill me!" Toji winced. Hikari giggled at his squirming.  
  
"Your parents have already been notified" The agent said once again.  
  
"I'll set up something for you to sleep on"  
  
"Ah damn it...thanks Shinji"  
  
"No problem" Shinji smiled.  
  
'He's smiling a lot lately...' thought Asuka '... damn him'  
  
'He is smiling a lot more then usual. Why?' thought Asuka's blue counterpart.  
  
"You want to stay too Kensuke?"  
  
"Sure as long as you got a phone line I can plug into" Aida patted his laptop case.  
  
"I'm sure we got one" Shinji laughed.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going home" Hikari yawned  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving me in here with these three PERVERTS!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"But Asuka..." Hikari protested glancing towards Toji's direction.  
  
"I'm not going to hear it! You're staying at that's that!"  
  
"Ok ok ok, I'll stay!"  
  
Shinji snickered quietly while Rei looked on passively. PenPen knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. After everything settled down the three boys retreated to Shinji's room to avoid a raging Asuka. Asuka in turn went to take a bath and left Hikari in the living room to have a chat with PenPen.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Wark?" 'What the hell are you asking me for? I'm a penguin for Pete's sake!'  
  
"Class Representative Horaki"  
  
"Ahh!" this is the second time that she nearly took a stroll out of here skin. "Oh Ayanami don't do that"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uuumm never mind. And you don't have to call me by my position ok" Rei stared blankly at her. "Ok, well you can call me Hikari ok?" Again Rei just stared. "Uuumm we're friends now...right?"  
  
"...Yes" came a soft thoughtful reply.  
  
"Good, now what can I do for you?"  
  
"Why do you blush?"  
  
"Uuk..." Hikari choked on Rei's question. "Well that's complicated"  
  
"How so?"  
  
'Oh boy this is embarrassing' she began blushing again.  
  
"You're blushing again"  
  
"Uum yeah that's because this is kinda of embarrassing" she rub the back of her head. Rei just quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You blush because you are embarrassed?"  
  
"Well ya..."  
  
"About the said situation commented about you and Suzahara?"  
  
"Uuk..." she started choking again and grew redder "...yeah"  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"..." Rei started a slight blush now  
  
"Huh?" this was a first for her to see Rei like this... but then again it was starting to become the norm in this household. "Are... you embarrassed?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"What about?" Hikari was getting excited now, she thought for a minute. "It's about Shinji isn't it, I knew it" Rei just got redder.  
  
"No..." she lied  
  
Hikari bought it. She blinked at her response. "Oh...it's not Suzahara is it?" she asked glumly. All the blush disappeared out of Rei's face immediately and a look of confusion took it's place.  
  
"No" she stated flatly.  
  
"Oh good" Hikari sighed. "Why do you ask this anyhow?"  
  
"Today I saw myself blushing in my mirror"  
  
"Is it your first time?" Hikari asked bewildered.  
  
"No... I have done it before but I have not fully known why... until now...thank you" 'Still doesn't get easier to say'  
  
Hikari smiled cheerfully. "No problem Rei-chan that's what friends are for" she got up and wandered towards Asuka's room to prepare her a place too sleep "Well good night Rei-chan" she called back.  
  
Rei was confused. She looked at her small teacher "Chan? Friend?" 'This is confusing'  
  
'You are clueless' PenPen just looked at her with a deadpan face.  
  
Morning came for the Eastern United States the location of the U.N. meetings. Gendo and Fuyutski ate breakfast with an even pace in a restaurant overlooking the harbor. The sun started to shine on the waking city, and Fuyutski looked upon the scene with a smile.  
  
"I could get used to this"  
  
"Used to what?" Gendo yawned. He didn't get much sleep the night before. He was up all night with the new security protocols.  
  
"To that," he pointed with his thumb "We don't have very many of these in Tokyo-3"  
  
"Indeed" He started to rub the bridge of his nose "We are not fortunate enough to enjoy such privileges" he put his glasses back on. "Men like us can not live in the present we must always look to the future to protect what we have today"  
  
"Yes.....it's your turn" Fuyutski stated flatly. Gendo looked down at the check.  
  
"Indeed" he grumbled.  
  
"Commander Ikari"  
  
Gendo looked up to see an older gentleman approach them. He was wearing a military uniform and had gray hair; his mustache was as gray as his head.  
  
"My name is Colonel William Gibbson of the United States Air Force" he extended his hand.....Gendo just stared at him..... for a long time. The colonel withdrew his hand.  
  
He chuckled lightly. "They said you were the tough sort" Gendo just stared at the colonel with his stone face. The man produced a file and gave it to him. "I have been ordered by the President to accompany you to Tokyo-3 and perform an inspection to see just exactly how much we need to send to your aid"  
  
"We need no ones aid" Ikari shot his comment.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm going to find out" he shot back  
  
"And may I ask why you are not leaving with the rest of the inspectors?"  
  
"That will be addressed later, anyways the President would like this done as soon as possible. You see we have bigger fish to fry and we would not like to restrict our military resources to your protection."  
  
"That makes two of us," the professor grumbled.  
  
"Very well we leave in an 30 minutes" Gendo said standing.  
  
"So soon" Gibbson blinked.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No no, no problem at all I'll call my assistant to retrieve my "Go" bag. I like to prepare for every contingency"  
  
"So do I"  
  
'Cold' Ayanami was not sleeping well; she had too many things on her mind. She was sitting in the kitchen with her knees pulled up to her chest. And to make it worse she was cold.  
  
'Friend'  
  
'Horaki said she was my friend. What is a friend? Is it different then family? Is it less then or is it a different form?'  
  
'No' she buried her head into her knees. 'Too much. Too much to think about'  
  
'I have to focus. Yes focus. First I will understand family then friends then.....happiness?' she picked her head up.  
  
'Happiness'  
  
'A unexpected feeling that man values highly.....'  
  
'No!' She buried her head again. 'Too much! Too much' She hugged her knees tighter.  
  
"Cold"  
  
Just then she felt a coat drape over her shoulders and a sense of warmth made its presence known. She looked up and saw a very tired Misato. "Good evening Major"  
  
"Good morning you mean, it's 2:00 am in the morning. What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Thinking....."  
  
"About Shinji?"  
  
'Why does everyone assume that?' She started too blush slightly.  
  
Misato caught the blush and decided to log it for future use. '17 November Rei Ayanami blushed when asked if she was thinking about one Shinji Ikari. Potential Tease Factor (PTT): Very High' It was scary how Misato's mind worked like a computer when it came to teasing the children. "Then what about?" she said with a large grin.  
  
'Perhaps the Major is mentally unstable' thought Rei. "Family"  
  
"Huh? Oh that again" her grin disappeared.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Rei, that's not something that one can identify accurately. It's something that one feels"  
  
"One feels?"  
  
"Yes, family just happens it's a bond like I said before"  
  
"It just happens.....and I should not dwell on defining such a thing?"  
  
"No, you should just let it happen, ok?"  
  
"And what are friends?"  
  
"Friends are just an extension of one's family. Even close friends start to be considered family. Do you understand?" A little hesitant at first Rei began to nod as confidence set in. "Good, feeling better now?" again Rei nodded. "Good now get to bed and sleep well"  
  
"Yes Major" Rei stood up and handed the jacket over to Misato. At that moment Misato realized what she was wearing.....which was nothing but a long buttoned shirt that barely covered her waist area.  
  
"Uum Rei you might give Shinji a heart attack"  
  
"Why? He seems healthy. Is he ill?"  
  
"Uum never mind figure of speech" she sighed "Now get to bed"  
  
"Yes Major"  
  
"Call me Misato outside of Nerv" Rei nodded. She began to walk towards her room. "And don't dream too much about Shinji" Misato called back. Rei stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head towards Misato her face blushing and her eyes were wide. Then she quickly stepped into her room still blushing.  
  
"How..... embarrassing" Rei sighed sitting in her bed.....still blushing.  
  
'PAYDIRT!!! Ayanami tomorrow your mine!' Misato thought mischievously then yawned and retired herself.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and found himself in his world. A world where the only thing was a train to nowhere. This time he wasn't sitting; he was standing. The echo of things his father said ringing in his ears.  
  
"Only infants need parents, you are not an infant....."  
  
'No I am not, but people still need a family and you _were_ part of my family...... and still are'  
  
"Do not look for me Shinji....."  
  
'Well I will damn it' his fist was starting to open and close again. An image of Unit-01 crushing a plug flashed across his mind. 'You used my hands to hurt my friend. Why?' Another image flashed through his mind of Suzahara running next to him to get to Nerv. 'But he's better now. Why?'  
  
"Stand on your own feet....."  
  
'But I need to learn how damn it, that's not something someone can do right off the bat!' He slumped into a nearby seat. 'Life is just too damn complicated' He leaned back looking at the ceiling. A flash of the Hospital ceiling went through his mind. 'Would I welcome death to protect those I care about?'  
  
"You know you would"  
  
"Ahh!!" Shinji heart was pacing till he remembered he was still in a dream. He heard laughing, so he turned his head to see a silver haired boy holding his stomach while laughing. "Koaru? What are you doing in my dream?"  
  
"Taking a stroll," he laughed a bit.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind" he waved "So Shinji how's life?"  
  
"The same I guess"  
  
"Well you guessed wrong"  
  
"Huh?" the cryptic angel was easily confusing Shinji.  
  
"Are you fighting any angels?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Is everyone the same?"  
  
"Not quite"  
  
"Have you had any near death experiences lately..... besides Asuka?" stifling a laugh.  
  
"No" Shinji was still confused.  
  
"Then life is not the same now is it?" Shinji just blinked.  
  
"Shinji life continually changes, it's just like a river"  
  
"Oh" Shinji said pretending to understand..... though he was still confused.  
  
"How's Rei doing?"  
  
"Rei? I don't know I haven't talked to her much"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I.....don't know"  
  
"Well she was pretty confused when you were sleeping"  
  
"Why"  
  
"She didn't know exactly how to....." Kaoru tried to search for the right word.  
  
"How to what?"  
  
"Live" Shinji just blinked again  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your easily confused. Oh well is Asuka feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah she seems to be her old self again....."  
  
"But she is still having a problem with people beating her, right?  
  
"How'd you know?" the angel just looked at him with a blank expression. "Oh right never mind"  
  
"I also hear Toji's alright as well as everyone else"  
  
"Yeah....but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We don't know how"  
  
"Ahh the answer for that is in your own mind Shinji" he tapped his head to illustrate his point.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wow your dense"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Anyways I can't explain now your about to wake up"  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru just rolled his eyes.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Owww" Shinji sat up when Aida's hand hit him in the face. "Damn it" he said while rubbing his sore nose. He was squinting his eyes cause the sun was coming through his window brightly. "I guess I'll go make breakfast"  
  
Shinji wasn't the only one awake Hikari had woken too. She walked into the kitchen and found Shinji preparing to start breakfast.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Ahh" he nearly toppled over from the voice behind him. "Will you people stop doing that!?!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh" he blinked.  
  
"I'm cooking breakfast"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you cooked last night and I want to cook now. Kind of like paying you back"  
  
"You don't have too"  
  
"But I want to it feels like I'm taking advantage of your kindness. I like to do things for people too it's just the way I am. It makes me feel good. And anyways you need a break you're a little edgy"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shoo" Hikari was using a broom to shoo the Evangelion pilot out of the kitchen..... it worked.  
  
"Ok ok ok"  
  
'He's too sweet! Almost as sweet as Toji' she started to blush with a smile on her face. 'Now what to make' she went right to work.  
  
Groggily Toji sat up when the smell of food hit his nose. "Food..... hum..... must eat.....yes" mumbling seemed to be his communication of choice when wakened in the morning. He stumbled down the hallway till he ran into, or rather ran into him, something soft. After colliding with the ground he was finally able to register a guess of what was sitting on top of him, the scream and the high-speed impact of a fist against his head soon verified that hypothesis.  
  
"Mumph murm ow" all he could do was mumble into the ground while the irate German beat the snot out of him on top.  
  
"Sie dummer perverser Mensch! Fordern Sie wie Sie anschauen mich wie das heraus!"  
  
"What!?! What the hell are you saying?!? Stop hitting me!"  
  
"Ich werde Sie zeigen, nimmt dieses und dieses und das!"  
  
"Damn it stop!!"  
  
"Oh boy so much for the quiet morning" Shinji just rolled his eyes when he heard a door open he looked to only have his jaw hit the floor. Rei was standing in her doorway rubbing one of her eyes in her long shirt except her shirt wasn't buttoned..... and Shinji found out precisely what she sleeps in.....nothing. Rei looked at his stare and started to feel a little awkward.  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' Rei thought uneasily. Shinji's nose started to bleed while half of what was left of his mind was screaming 'WHY ME!!!!' and the other half '......' Finally Rei looked down and noticed her lack of dress, after remembering what Misato had said the night before she started to button her shirt. Shinji on the other hand was sitting on the couch staring at a seemingly interesting spot on the wall.  
  
"Would you two shut up!" Misato yelled over the two arguing teens. Everyone turned and looked at her and noticed her state of dress.  
  
"MISATO!!!" Both Asuka and Shinji screamed.  
  
"Whoa" Toji and Hikari's eyes were wide.  
  
"Mumph Boom hehe" Aida was still asleep.  
  
"Welcome back sir"  
  
"....."  
  
'Eesh grumpy' The lieutenant thought.  
  
"This is Nerv" he gestured as the three older men walked into the main passage way.  
  
"I would like to see the Eva cages as soon as possible"  
  
"....."  
  
'Wow he's taking this well' Fuyutski thought.  
  
'.....' Gendo did nothing but stare straight ahead.  
  
The three walked down the corridor and entered into the cages. The looming figure of Unit-02 was present.  
  
"Impressive.....where are the other two?"  
  
"They both are inoperative at the moment"  
  
"So our reports were wrong. Our intelligence showed that all three Evas fought in the last battle you had"  
  
"Those were decoys, to fool our enemies"  
  
"Ahh good plan. So you only have one operational Eva?"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"But the work on the other two Evas has been accelerated" Maya chimed in.  
  
"Never the less they are not here therefore useless, and that means you are weakened"  
  
"Correct" Gendo pushed his glasses back onto his nose. 'What is he getting at?'  
  
The colonel face showed he was deep in thought. 'We need Nerv to survive' He looked up satisfied with his decision. "You only have one working Eva, correct?"  
  
"Yes....." Gendo was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You want another one?"  
  
Author's notes: This chapter was fairly...... I don't know. Pointless? WAFFY? Oh well hopefully the next chapter will have more meat in it. And like to give credit to friend of mine for the morning scene. Oh well please give me your comments and complaints so I can write this out better. (Actually considering rewriting this chapter.) Cheers. 


	7. Backup

Disclaimer: Zzzz.....Huh? Wha?.....Zzzzzzz  
  
Author's notes: I have one question though. Do any of the characters seem out of character? The one I have real trouble with writing is Asuka and Misato without making them look too stupid. Rei I have to put her back into her shell a bit, she came out too fast.(That didn't sound right) Anyways I really appreciate any comments you may have. As far as the story goes this next part is going to be hard for me to write without having things progress too quickly. Oh and guess what Misato, Shinji, Ritsuko, Kaji, and Rei will be sent to go retrieve the next pilot.(Courtesy of the U.S.) This is going to have to be a multi-chapter sequence of events because I don't want to too take away from the other characters still in Tokyo-3 while keeping the pace the same. And please tell me if this story is going too slow. Anyways enjoy and be sure to review.  
  
Chapter 5 Backup.....  
  
"I assume you want some sort of compensation for this "offer"" Gendo said smugly.  
  
"Just take care of its expenses, it is too costly for us to handle"  
  
"How come I think you're hiding something"  
  
"Because obviously I am"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"With all this Angel business almost every country has been pouring money into making Eva units. Now that the Angels are defeated we should see a reduction in Eva expenses right?"  
  
"Yes" Fuyutski answered  
  
"Well there isn't. It seems that many countries are pumping as much money as they can afford and in most cases more then they can afford into their respective Eva development and research. Our country seen this before"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes the Cold War, the nuclear armament race that took its toll on the Soviet Union. We're seeing the warning signs in this"  
  
"But you have made no effort to bring this up to the U.N."  
  
"Of course not. Much of the world is trying to make as many Evas as fast as possible, at this rate many of them will be financially crippled"  
  
"Why would the do something this foolish?" Maya's curiosity was piqued, she spoke without thinking of the company she was with. When she finally noticed the three pairs of eyes staring at her, she retreated behind her clipboard.  
  
"Because none of them want to be on the wrong end of the world's most powerful fighting machine" Gendo answered evenly.  
  
"Yes, that and they caught word that the U.S. has secretly built an army of Eva units"  
  
"When did you manage to do this?" Fuyutski was not at all pleased with what this man was saying.  
  
"We didn't. We leaked information saying we did"  
  
"Why" Fuyutski also wasn't quite sure that he believed him.  
  
"So no other country would attack them or their allies with fear of reprisal" Gendo answered.  
  
"It's an old trick but it did the job"  
  
"So the world is going bankrupt and you're going to sit back and watch....." Fuyutski was starting to become impressed. 'These Americans manipulate well' ".....tell me, what will you gain out of this?"  
  
"Nothing except preservation"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Everyone's scared now. The Angels rocked their feeling of safety so much that they think that soon someone is going to take advantage of their weakness. The world has gone paranoid, and with the Evas that can be a very dangerous thing"  
  
"Why don't you do something to stop it" Maya again.  
  
"We will when the time is right"  
  
"You're still hiding something"  
  
"I know"  
  
Shinji was placing the dishes from breakfast into the cupboards while the rest chatted in the living room. 'So many dishes this is going to take awhile'  
  
"Hey Shinji"  
  
"Oh hi Kensuke, Toji what's up?"  
  
"Let us do that you take it easy" Toji spoke up.  
  
"No that's ok I'm fine I can get it"  
  
"I said I'm doing the dishes Ikari" Toji narrowed his eyes in his bully manner.  
  
"Uum ok?" Toji's eyes lightened  
  
"We just want do something nice for you for a change, you made an awesome dinner last night" Kensuke chimed in.  
  
"Oh ok then" Shiji said sheepishly not quite sure what to think. 'I think they're planning something, check that I know they are' He walked into the living room where Asuka and Hikari were laying on the ground watching the T.V. in their normal manner. "I'll guess I'll clean up a bit"  
  
"Already did that baka" Asuka said not looking at him.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"No stupid! Hikari and I did"  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll wash the clothes then"  
  
"That will not be necessary Pilot Ikari"  
  
"Ahh!" The quiet voice caught him off guard. "Oh Ayanami please don't do that"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Never mind" he said with a sigh. 'I think I need a nap or a sedation or something' he let out another sigh. That moment the phone decided to ring. " Hello?" Shinji answered.  
  
"Shinji? I need to speak with Major Katsuragi"  
  
"Oh uhh yes sir" He punched the hold button and set the receiver down. Rei looked at him with her usual look. "It's the commander" he answered her silent question. ' What a minute how the hell.....oh forget it' he walked to Misato's room. She went back too sleep after the commotion earlier this morning. "Misato phone for you"  
  
"Mmm..... tell them to call later"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, it's the commander" He heard a loud bang as Misato tried to get out of bed and reach the phone. 'Lazy lazy woman' he shook his head thinking. He turned and saw Rei sitting at a table with a cup of tea. He decided to make himself one and sat down across from her.  
  
"Ikari-kun"  
  
"Uum yes?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question? You do things for people why? Is this because they are a part of your family and friends?"  
  
"Well ya but there's other reasons too"  
  
"Explain please?"  
  
"Well doing things for others makes me feel good, and it makes others feel good too"  
  
"Is that why they are doing things for you?"  
  
"Uuh hey ya they are" he said with a smile. He heard a crash in the kitchen and cringed.  
  
"Why do you do things for me? I haven't done anything in return"  
  
"Well ya you do" She stared at him at he got the hint that he should continue. "Oh uum you did the laundry"  
  
"I live here that should be expected of me is it not?"  
  
"Uum ya I guess.....you destroyed your Eva to save me"  
  
"I am replaceable it was the least costly action" Shinji cringed as he heard her say replaceable. Memories started to inch into his mind but he suppressed them effectively. Rei seeing the look on his downcast face was intrigued and a little concerned. "What's wrong Ikari-kun?"  
  
"You were there when I woke up....." this last comment derailed all of Rei's thoughts. Blush began to edge across her face. "..... more then once" his face was still looking down.  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
".....Doing some things make you happy "Rei seemed to be summarizing her conversation "Does..... playing..... your cello..... make you happy?" the blush on her face only seemed to deepen slightly as she tried to fight it down with no results.  
  
'My cello? Has she seen me pl.....'  
  
"SHINJI!!!!"  
  
"AAHHH!!" Shinji quickly lost his balance and fell over backwards and landed with a thud. Misato was tearing out of her room with her clothes half on and stuffing more in a travel bag. Rei was helping Shinji up.  
  
"Are you well? You seem to be falling over a lot as of late" Rei asked evenly all of her blush was gone.  
  
"Rei, Shinji you two get into your rooms and pack some clothes! Plan for a week!"  
  
"What's going on?" Asuka was confused.  
  
"No time go now" The two children did as they were told and packed quickly as they could.  
  
"They will be leaving within the hour" Gendo set the receiver down.  
  
"We do have one condition however"  
  
"Of course you do. What is it?"  
  
"That you use our pilot and spare for this unit"  
  
"Very well"  
  
"Here are the personnel records on the two pilots"  
  
"Ryoji!"  
  
"Yes sir" Kaji walked up and took the folder from Gendo.  
  
"You will go with the Major and provide security for the Children and this new pilot"  
  
"Yes sir" he said with a smile 'Time with the major'  
  
"And I am confident that there will be no more incidents between you and the Major" Kaji's face faulted. Gendo smirked "Good"  
  
The car screeched to a halt as it entered the Nerv Tran. Misato started to rummage through her bags to see if she did indeed to get everything that she needed. Rei looked over at Shinji and leaned over to him.  
  
"Ikari-kun you can let go, the car has stopped"  
  
"Huh? Oh right" he let go.  
  
The three of them proceeded to the air pads to board a transport that was prepared for them. Another transport was there. Shinji watched as his father boarded with a strange man. He entered his transport and searched for a place to sit, to his dismay all the seats were taken by the grown ups...... and their bags except for one.....next to Rei Ayanami. 'They planned this' his eyes narrowed at a smiling Major.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. All Shinji could do was roll his eyes. He took "his" seat next to Rei and sighed as he heard a snickering coming from his guardian. 'They're so cute. Phase 1 completed phase 2 will commence in 2 hr 27 min and 57 56 55 54 53.....' she couldn't wait. Ritsuko boarded the plane last with her respectable luggage and found that miraculously there was room for her to sit down. Shinji rolled his eyes again. Rei never seemed to notice that Shinji was so close by. Soon the plane was taking off and was airborne.  
  
"Hey Rits-chan" Misato called over  
  
"Hmm?" eyes not looking up from the records.  
  
"Where we going anyhoo?"  
  
This time she raised her head "The desert"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"That's where the pilot is located. It seems the U.S still have a base in Southwest Asia"  
  
"The middle east?"  
  
"Yep, the pilot was performing some training exercises there"  
  
"Training huh, maybe that will be useful to us"  
  
"Undoubtedly, here's his file" Misato took it and flipped it open it was fairly thick.  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
"Yep years of military training and he's only 15"  
  
"That's weird"  
  
"Well not really children have seem to be proven useful in combat"  
  
"But he's only 15?"  
  
"But it said he took the training willingly and wasn't forced. He's much like Asuka in that manner, he already graduated regular schooling. He just decided to go into the military instead of college"  
  
"The young are wasted on war....." Misato said in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Oh.....nothing"  
  
Towards the back of the plane Shinji was straining to hear what Ritsuko was saying. After a while he quitted and settled back in his seat. Then a sigh came from his right emanating from the blue haired girl next to him.  
  
"I wonder?" she asked no one.  
  
"What?" her head whipped around with a slight look of alarm then was gone just as fast. "Ikari?"  
  
"Uum there weren't any seats left when I got on and......uum well this was uum all that was left" he said fighting down the blush with no avail.  
  
'He's embarrassed' she turned her head and saw the Major smiling quite largely at them. 'She planned this' her eyes narrowed slightly but disappeared however Shinji caught it.  
  
'She's thinking of the same thing I am' he smiled 'I'm actually getting to know her'  
  
The flight was long, very long, painfully long and Shinji forgot his SDAT.  
  
'Just let me die' he thought in desperation looking around trying to find something. He let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked reading her book.  
  
"I forgot my SDAT and I'm bored" Shinji sighed out. Rei knew boredom it was a relatively safe feeling. She sat there in silent thoughts for a moment before she closed her book and leaned over to get her bag. After a few seconds of searching she produced a book.  
  
"Here you go Ikari-kun" she handed him a book.  
  
"Oh thanks Rei" He took the book happily "That's very kind of you"  
  
Rei just kept looking into her book "You're welcome" She kept staring into her book but she wasn't reading. ' Kind? Rei? He called me Rei again'  
  
Further into the flight Shinji was asleep and Rei was watching him. 'He sleeps soundly, he dreams too. I dream..... now. What does he dream about? Kindness? He said I was kind for letting him read a book that I have no use for. Why was that kind? It makes sense to.....'  
  
"Awe you two are too cute"  
  
"Major?" Rei looked up questionably.  
  
"You and him sitting together so close, and you staring at him while he's sleeping" she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"....."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"The fact that you like him"  
  
'This again' she began to blush again under the major's assumption.  
  
"I knew it you do have a thing for him"  
  
'Need to settle this or she will embarrass me again' a flashback to the night before flashed through her mind.  
  
***************  
  
".....well with you staring at Wondergirl all day you perv!"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
***************  
  
"It's not like that" Rei stated simply.  
  
"You even sound like him now" Misato started to giggle.  
  
'.....ineffective though it should be expected'  
  
"Leave them alone Misato" Kaji said from behind her.  
  
'Good.....Ryoji will remove the Major's attention from us err me.....us?'  
  
"Aww your no fun"  
  
"Let the two love birds sleep peacefully" he grinned.  
  
'.....'  
  
"Colonel Raber the Nerv transport will be arriving in two hours now"  
  
"Good prepare their quarters and have them see me the moment they land"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"This sucks! How come Wondergirl and Wonder Wimp get to go off somewhere while I stay here!"  
  
"Because your the only active pilot you need to stay here for defense of Nerv" Maya was put in charge of the remaining two Children and she wasn't having the greatest time about it either.  
  
"I would think that Nerv could get along without me for a little while!"  
  
"But Asuka you're our best pilot we couldn't defend ourselves without one of you and you are the best we got" 'Please God let this work'  
  
"Humph" Asuka turned on her heel and headed directly for her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
PenPen poked his head out and found that indeed the "Loud One" was gone. He waddled over to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer. Maya meanwhile was lying on the couch trying to think of what she did wrong.  
  
'How did I get myself into this mess?' PenPen walked up and handed her the beer.  
  
"Wark"  
  
"Uum thanks anyways I don't..... alright"  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
Maya got up with beer in her hand. The door slid open and Hyuga and Aoba were standing on the other side.  
  
"Hey Maya-chan" they both smiled.  
  
"Oh hey guys what's up?"  
  
"We thought you could use some help with the two children"  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
"I can see you're already started drinking" Hyuga said as he pushed up his glasses.  
  
"That's not fair!" The other two just laughed.  
  
A few hours later the three friends were sitting in the living room just chatting away.  
  
".....then when I entered the room and the fourth child was sitting there staring at me saying something like "Shinji gets all the luck" or something like that" Maya was telling the days events to her two friends. ".....then I had too keep Asuka from blowing up, that in itself deserves a promotion!"  
  
"Jeez I'm sorry" Aoba laughed. Maya just sat there and huffed.  
  
"What do you two think about this new Eva unit?"  
  
"Well it would be nice not to be so dependent on one person" Maya cringed as she expected to her raving from the red head. "But we had to make a deal with the Americans to get it and right now I don't trust that"  
  
"Understandable we never had to deal with human opponents before.....too much" Aoba said  
  
"I don't understand it" Hyuga was deep in thought.  
  
"What?" the other two said in unison.  
  
"Four months ago when we awoke in the HQ"  
  
"Oh that again I don't know either. It's kind of unnerving" Maya said nervously.  
  
"Yeah the last thing I remember was fighting" Aoba added.  
  
"Me too" said the other two in unison..... again.  
  
"So what exactly happened?"  
  
"Dunno, but..... I think Third Impact happened and failed" Hyuga was in a posture of thinking.  
  
"Huh?" It was amazing how in sync these three were.  
  
"Just a feeling" The other two just nodded in unison.....again.  
  
"We need to get out more" declared Aoba. "Yeah we need to out of Nerv awhile and take a break maybe even meet people"  
  
"I would love to go out with someone but....." Maya trailed off. The two other leaned in to hear her.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"Spill it....."  
  
"It's nothing it's just that she OHH!" she clapped both her hands over her mouth. The two other lieutenants just blinked..... hard.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA whoa whoa back up a sec.....her?" Aoba asked. Maya just looked down and nodded.  
  
"I had no idea" Hyuga blinked. Maya was turning redder and redder by the second.  
  
"Oh well that's cool" Aoba smiled and Hyuga nodded. Maya looked up with a bit of surprise.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah....." Aoba said "One question though.....Do you swing one way or both?"  
  
Maya turned extremely red. She bowed her head and whispered "Both" More in a weak squeaky sound then a whisper.  
  
"Oh that's good" Hyuga said relieved, both of the other two just stared at him wide eyed. "WHAT!"  
  
"Colonel my name is Major Katsuragi and I am here to take charge of your Eva unit and it's pilots" she extended her hand smiling for a greeting.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Major but you're not taking charge of anything here"  
  
"Huh?" Misato's eye was twitching.  
  
"Number one the Eva is not here, and number two the pilot is a member of the United States Armed Forces and will always be attached to us even during his tour with Nerv.  
  
"Understood Colonel" 'You old grizzled goat'  
  
"Very well Airman Jacobson here will drive you too your quarters"  
  
While the three adults handled the Colonel, Rei Ayanami was busy taking in the view.  
  
"So.....dead"  
  
"Hmmm?" Shinji was close enough to her to hear her whisper somewhat.  
  
"The land here is..... dead" she was referring to the endless desert.  
  
Shinji looked up and noticed what she was talking about. "Yeah....." he couldn't help feel a little down by the surrounding environment.  
  
"Come on you two stop flirting and get in the car err jeep......tank thingy, whatever" Misato called back.  
  
"Uuk" Shinji began to turn red while Rei just stared at the Misato with her normal mask. 'Flirt?'  
  
After about a fifteen-minute drive they soon arrived at their "quarters". Misato wasn't too pleased in seeing that she was to stay in a tent with Ritsuko AND Kaji.  
  
'Ahh jeez my job never gets easy' her eye twitched 'at least it's air conditioned'  
  
"Hmm a night in a tent alone with two lovely ladies how interesting" Kaji mused.  
  
"TRY ANYTHING YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok ok"  
  
The two children on the other hand found that they were too share their quarters as well. This did not bode well for Shinji.  
  
"No we are changing this. Rei your going to be in our tent and Kaji you sleep in Shinji's!" Misato declared.  
  
'Good, that would have been embarrassing' both children thought at the same time.  
  
"Sorry Major no can do" the man driving the Jeep said.  
  
"Why not?!?"  
  
"Because the two pilots count as Class A security asset, you only count as Class C the children need to be taken to a more heavily guarded part of the camp and you don't have clearance to be admitted"  
  
"What the hell do you mean I don't have clearance I'm the Director of Operations for Nerv for Pete's sake!!!"  
  
"Sorry Major orders are orders"  
  
"Humph fine!"  
  
'Not good' both children thought at the same time.  
  
"When will we meet the new pilot?" Shinji asked trying to forget the current dilemia.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. They said he needs to complete the last of his training then he's good to go" Ritsuko answered. After that the five Nerv members proceeded to their quarters for some much needed rest but God knows three of them weren't going to sleep easy that night. The two children were dropped off in a heavily guarded part of the camp, reserved for the more important "assets". They walked into the tent and found, to Shinji's relief, that it was split in half with a fabric wall to divide them.  
  
"Uum Ayanami?" she turned to look at him. He pulled out the book and held it out to her "Uum thanks for the book"  
  
She regarded the book and looked back at him "Have you finished it?"  
  
"Uum no"  
  
"Then keep it"  
  
"Oh th..... thank you" he blushed.  
  
"Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"Uum kind of"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I am embarrassed about sleeping in the same room as you when we are sleeping and that is not quite normal..... I guess" Shinji spoke really fast so fast that Rei almost didn't comprehend.  
  
"I see" 'me too' she thought. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure" Shinji said still blushing.  
  
"What is flirting?"  
  
"Uum....." Shinji was at a loss. "..... you should try asking Misato that question"  
  
"Yes perhaps....."  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed now..... goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Ikari-kun"  
  
As they retreated to their respective sides both exhaled a breath that they have been holding for a long time. Shinji kicked off his shoes and opened his bag to retrieve clothes for tomorrow. After laying them out he crawled into the sleeping bag and cot that was provided for him.  
  
'Why should I be embarrassed, we both been in more embarrassing positions this should not be a problem. But why is it?'  
  
'Because its Rei Ayanami the albino beauty. The quiet one. The graceful one. The Red Eyed Blue Haired HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
As Shinji turned towards Rei's side of the tent he noticed that her light was on..... and she was getting dressed for bed, which meant she wasn't going to wear anything at all. And the light was casting a perfect shadow of everything she was doing on the canvas separator. Shinji couldn't help but watch in shock, with his eyes wide open and blood trickling down his nose. But then after a few seconds all his fears and accelerated heartbeats stopped as he grew amazingly calm. He sat up and watched, her skirt fell away, he regarded her long legs something he always noticed except he never really realized just how long and attractive they were. Next came the blouse now he could view her entire body and every curve. He had to admit it she was gorgeous every curve screamed it. She reached up to undo her bra, Shinji looked away. The moment he did he froze in shock.  
  
'Why did I look away? Why did I not want to see that?' His logical side was telling him all the reasons he should be looking but didn't help him with why he wasn't. His emotional side stayed quiet. 'Why?' He eventually turned back to see that Rei was done with her preparations for bed. She stood up straight and stretched her hands high above her head stretching herself out. After a moment she stopped, dropped her hands, and turned towards Shinji. If he could see her he would have noticed the tinge of red on her cheeks.  
  
'Why do I feel this way?' She shut off her light and crawled into her sleeping bag, 'Too many questions. Not enough answers.'  
  
Shinji was left with his thoughts. 'Did she notice me? Nah couldn't have' He lay back down and stared at his new ceiling. 'She's... intoxicating' Smiling, after finding the right word to describe her, he drifted off to a sleep. And both Children slept better then they have in a long time.  
  
Morning came and so did the heat. After a brief episode of hysterics Misato and her two tent mates emerged for the day. Kaji was in one of his better moods, Ritsuko was indifferent as usual, and Misato... needed a beer badly. The two Children arrived with a driver and all loaded up to head down to greet their new companion.  
  
"Good Morning Major I trust you slept well"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well shall we" he motioned towards his office.  
  
"Shall we what?" Misato was still grumpy.  
  
"Fill out the necessary paperwork" he opened his door to reveal a mountain of paperwork that she needed to sign.  
  
"I have to sign all that?" she pointed hesitantly.  
  
"Yep" Misato's eye twitched.  
  
'Oh this isn't fair'  
  
"Where's the pilot?" Shinji queried.  
  
"Oh he's out at the close quarters range I'll have a driver take you"  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
"Ritsuko, Kaji get in here and help me with this!" Misato called from the office. Both Ritsuko and Kaji groaned rather loudly.  
  
Author's note: Me sleepy. Thanks for the title catch I would have never found it. Well there you have it. Six chapters in and the plot still hasn't really taken off yet. I think I will combine some of the earlier chapters together so this won't go on for too long. Tell me what you think.(Especially the tent part) 


	8. Snow Blindness

Disclaimer: I'm broke.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the feedback, but right now I'm in real need for suggestion on how to write Asuka. She (At least for me) is very hard to write; I found I have difficulty writing her without making her out like the all time evil bitch from hell. (Though that would be kind of funny) Anyways this next chapter will have some very embarrassing parts for Shinji and Rei. Let me tell you now everything that is going to happen with them (and you'll know when you read it) is actually honest to goodness first aid. (And the crowd goes "Huh?") And finally we will meet the new pilot, but something is very wrong with this kid. Please keep those suggestions and reviews coming.  
  
Chapter 7 Snow blindness...  
  
The trip down to the range was a short one but bumpy nonetheless. Misato's hand hurt so did Ritsuko's; Kaji on the other hand had a painful ear where Misato had twisted it.  
  
"Do you have to twist so hard" he whined.  
  
"Oh shut up" When they finally arrived the driver pointed out the pilot.  
  
"There he is" He pointed at a boy who was looking away from them, he was wearing what seemed to be a black military uniform complete with a Kevlar vest and Tactical helmet at his side. Sunglasses covered his eyes while everything that could be used in combat covered the rest of his body.  
  
'These pilot's are getting weirder and weirder' Ritsuko mused. Next to the boy stood a girl in a similar uniform minus all the combat equipment and holding a clipboard. Misato approached the two.  
  
"Hello there I am Major Katsuragi, your new superior officer while at Nerv" she extended her hand while the boy just looked at her eventually he shook her hand.  
  
The girl perked up and flashed a very dazzling smile, "Hello ma'am my name is Natsumi Tatsuko, oh and please forgive him he doesn't speak Japanese very well" The Major smiled in understanding and switched to her very best English.  
  
"So this is the Great uum err... wait a minute your file didn't have a name in it" Misato was confused.  
  
"Oh that, that's a delicate matter, you should ask Major Jerrett"  
  
"Oh ok..." 'No name that's weird' "Then what do we call you then?"  
  
"Artair" He spoke finally.  
  
"Artair?"  
  
"Artair Two One"  
  
"Huh? Uum ok then" 'Freeaky'  
  
"Well shall we then?" Natsumi said cheerfully. The three departed the course and met up with the others. Misato introduced the adults first then the Children.  
  
"...and these are two of the children, first this is Rei Ayanami and this is Shin..."  
  
"Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Eva Unit-01. The Third Child. Killed 7 Angels unassisted. Rei Ayanami, designated pilot of Eva Unit-00. The First Child. Killed 2 Angels unassisted. Self-destructed her Eva to kill one of them" Everyone present stared at him except Natsumi, "I read the reports"  
  
"Of course... well then Miss Tatsuko may I inquire what you do?"  
  
"I'm the lieutenant that was designated to handle the two pilots' administrative work." She said cheerfully.  
  
"A bit young aren't ya?" said Ritsuko impressed.  
  
"I'm 17" Natsumi said with a hint of annoyance and a frown on her face.  
  
They preceded on to go meet the Colonel one last time before they were under way. Shinji was sitting outside pondering this new pilot.  
  
'He seems all right but he is kind of scary, with all those weapons and such. I'm sure he's a great guy, I just got to get to know him that's all' His thought shifted to what happened the night before. 'I have been thinking about that all day... I'm such a pervert' during his self- belittling the girl in question sat down a few feet from him regarding the environment. She sighed earning the attention of Shinji.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"So dead" Shinji looked at her questionably. "The land here is dead" She picked up a handful of sand and let it pour out her fingers. "No life" Shinji tried to think of something to say but he was at a loss as well. He surveyed what was a head of him and all he found was endless desert, endless dead desert. Rei sighed again as more sand poured down.  
  
"Well life can survive anywhere... it's not totally dead here" he tried to "cheer" Rei up even though his brain was telling him of how much of a futile act that was. Rei just rested her chin on her knees and grabbed another handful of sand. Finally something caught his eye, a lizard walking slowly across the road away from them. Shinji thought for a few minutes as the significance of the scene came to him. "Look there" he pointed. Rei looked up and regarded the small creature.  
  
"I don't understand" she furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"Well you see that lizard there he lives here" Rei looked at him "Uum you see if he can live here then this place is not so dead after all, because life can survive anywhere" Rei turned and put her chin back on her knees.  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
"Ok you two stop flirting and get on the bus" Misato appeared from behind them with a grin on her face.  
  
'Must she always assume...'  
  
"It's not like that!" Shinji protested.  
  
"Yeah ok Shinji whatever you say..." Misato said while pushing them towards the bus.  
  
'Ineffective' Rei thought with a sigh.  
  
The bus arrived at a U.S. military aircraft that was being loaded with an assortment of equipment. This time it was Rei who was the last one to get on... and of course every seat was taken except the one next to Shinji. She stared at the Major for a short while. The Major just smiled in return.  
  
'...' Rei took her seat next to Shinji and immediately pulled out her book. The colonel was standing at the front with the new pilot.  
  
"So 21 you finished your training here, you going off to Greenland now?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good, well here you go Tatsuko here is all the training certification for him"  
  
"Thank you sir" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Well so long and have a hell of a flight"  
  
"Thank you sir" with that he saluted and the Colonel did likewise. The door closed after he left and all passengers took their seats. Natsumi regarded her companion with a smile.  
  
"So how you holding up?" Artair seemed to sink into the seat in response. "That bad?"  
  
"You know how I am with people"  
  
"Yes I remember you always have a knack for disturbing the people you meet. How do you feel about your new comrades?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I haven't seen them fight"  
  
"I meant as regular people" Artair just looked at her with an annoyed look. "Ok ok, you don't have to talk about it"  
  
"How are things with you?"  
  
"Fine, of course watching after your file is tiring enough" He regarded her with a softer look. "But I enjoy it" Artair just sat back and let his eyes close while letting the engines sing him to sleep.  
  
'What do I do now' Rei had finished her book and was now looking for something to do. '... maybe I should ask the Major about flirting?' Remembering the events from last night she stood up from her seat and walked over to Misato. She was busy looking over the files that were given to her.  
  
"Major, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Oh hi Rei, and it's Misato outside of Nerv ok" Rei nodded and sat down next to her. "Ok then ask away"  
  
"What is flirting?"  
  
"Uum..." this yet again caught Misato off guard "You should ask Shinji that" 'Ya that's it pin it on him'  
  
"I already did he suggested for me to ask you"  
  
Misato's eye twitched "He did, did he" Rei nodded "Well ok then" she took a deep breath "Flirting is the act that one person does to another to show them that he or she is interested in starting a relationship with each other"  
  
"Much like a handshake?"  
  
"Uum well no flirting is for a different kind of relationship"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Eer well the relationship I'm talking about is much stronger then a friendship. It's for two people that have a special bond..."  
  
"Like family"  
  
"Well no"  
  
"Comrades?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Colleagues then"  
  
"No, Rei this one is much stronger then those, it's a very special bond"  
  
"Why does one perform this so called flirting?"  
  
'OH WHY ME!!!' Misato thought in distress. She could hear snickering from behind her. "Quiet you!" Ritsuko ducked her head down with a few more snickers. "Uum Rei flirting is used to entice someone into developing a curiosity about you" 'Please God let her drop it'  
  
"I see..."  
  
'Thank God'  
  
"How does one go about this flirting?"  
  
'Oh God no!!!' More snickering could be heard from behind her. For the next few hours of the flight Misato had to explain everything, absolutely everything, to Rei that involves flirting. Including some things that drew blush from both parties.  
  
"So Misato had to give Rei "the talk" huh" Kaji was barely holding in his laughter as Rei asked more embarrassing questions to the distressed Major.  
  
"It seems so," Ritsuko said also trying to contain her laughter. "She has grown a bit in the last few months, hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that Shinji is a positive influence on her" with Kaji's remark Ritsuko's mood darkened as she assimilated his words.  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
A few hours later Rei was back in her seat contemplating what the Major had said. Shinji who hadn't really noticed her absence was reading his book. The Major was asleep, the talk she just had completely drained her energy.  
  
'How can she be that clueless?' answering her question right away and drifting off into a much-needed nap. Rei was still deep in thought.  
  
'There is still much I don't know' she thought.  
  
Shinji saw her brow furrowed as she thought. 'Wow she's cute when she does that' then he mentally smacked himself.  
  
"Ayanami?" she turned to regard the boy. "Are you confused about something?"  
  
"A little"  
  
"Oh"  
  
'He asked me a question. The Major stated that flirting is the act to entice someone into developing a curiosity about you. Asking questions was one of the methods of flirting... amongst others' she began to blush as she recalled some of the more "interesting" methods. Shinji saw this and was immediately confused. 'Is he is flirting with me? Maybe I should flirt back? But how?' Her mind ran through many of the methods, some causing her to blush more. Shinji was getting a little edgy as he watched Rei's blush increase. 'I shouldn't attempt flirting until I am more skilled at expressing myself' she concluded however there was still one question she needed answered.  
  
"Uum Ayanami?"  
  
"Ikari-kun, are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Uuk..." Shinji's mind shut down. Rei watched with a stone stare as the Thirds skin complexion reddened.  
  
'He's blushing. He is embarrassed' Rei mused  
  
"I'll take that as a no" she concluded.  
  
"Uum ok then" Shinji fought his blush down. Rei let out a sigh of boredom. "You bored?"  
  
"...yes, I finished my book"  
  
"Oh...well would you like to talk?" Shinji was treading lightly into this new terrain of... having a conversation with Rei Ayanami. Her red eyes shifted back to him.  
  
"Are you flirting with me again Pilot Ikari?" Shinji choked. "Very well then..." For the next few hours both children sat and talked about anything that came to mind. Shinji did most of it but Rei had her comments as well. Before either one knew it they both managed to slip into sleep. If anyone could see how they managed to sleep... they would die from the sugar overdose. Rei's head managed to slid slowly down to Shinji's shoulder and Shinji's rested against the headrest. Lucky for both of them no one could see them...  
  
*CLICK*  
  
... or maybe not.  
  
"They have retrieved one of the pilots and are on their way to Greenland to retrieve the Eva"  
  
"Good, how does the new pilot measure up" Commander Ikari straightened his glasses as he spoke into the phone.  
  
"With the amount of training he's had he will prove valuable indeed" Fuyutski was on the other end still in Nerv.  
  
"Keep me posted. How is the reconstruction of Unit-00 coming?"  
  
"We have had some progress but without Dr. Akagi it has been drastically slowed"  
  
"Very well. I will be here for a few more days"  
  
"U.N. again?"  
  
"Yes we are "discussing" who will be in charge of the protection of Nerv"  
  
"Protection indeed"  
  
"Goodbye" Gendo hung up the phone and turned to go to bed. He needed sleep, the effects of his command was taking its toll. 'Nerv needs to survive for now..... I'm tired. I'm need to get more sleep' he picked up a file that described his new addition to the pilot pool. 'His name sounds familiar' Gendo's eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"Ikari-kun wake up"  
  
"Wha huh?" his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You need to retrieve a suit for the cold weather," Rei stated plainly.  
  
"Uum ok. Is it cold outside?"  
  
"That's right......" Kaji walked up to the two children with a suit in each hand. "Here you go" They both took one. "We will be landing soon so get those on"  
  
"Where are we landing?" Shinji wasn't sure where they were going this entire trip.  
  
"Greenland"  
  
"Greenland?"  
  
"Yep and it's going to be cold, of what I can tell we'll be heading into the mountains near the great ice cap"  
  
"Ice? I never seen snow" Shinji was starting to like this trip.  
  
"Nor have I" Rei stated as well.  
  
"Well this is going to be interesting for both of you" the intercom cracked as the pilot of the plane spoke.  
  
"I suggest ya'll strap in back there, it's going to be a bit bumpy with the winds these mountains are giving us. As he spoke the passengers felt the plane starting to rock and shake. After a few minutes of tossing and turning the plane finally touched down. As the doors opened to a haze of white, a few cars and trucks were already at the plane to meet the passengers as they disembarked the aircraft. A man wearing the rank of Major approached, his goggles covered much of his face and his mustache was caked with snow.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, I am Major Jerrett Operations officer for Unit-04," he yelled over the sounds of the storm and engines.  
  
"Did you say Unit-04?"  
  
"Yes, lets hurry this storm is getting bad and we still have a ways to go" The group huddled into the cars as they made their way into the base. Maj. Jerrett escorted them into the command post and started briefing them.  
  
"Welcome to Glacier Ops, this base was originally designed for observation and study of the ice cap. Now we turned it into the secret location of our Eva weapon research and home of Unit-04"  
  
"I thought it was lost with the Second branch?"  
  
"Yes, but when it reappeared the Eva was still inside. We transported it here and kept its existence a secret, but that will be explained later we need to handle a few things. First we need to get you to your quarters. Major you and the Lieutenant need to handle a few admin things here, but I'll send the rest of you to the cabin we have setup for you deeper in the mountains. From there you will be closer to Point Kodiak, the Eva hangar"  
  
Ritsuko spoke up "I will like to see the Eva as soon as possible"  
  
"Very well I'll have the driver drive you to the hangar after he drops off the pilots"  
  
Kaji turned towards Misato with a business look "I will go with them to provide security" he said with a serious tone.  
  
Misato was a bit wide eyed with the surprise of Kaji's demeanor "Oh.....ok" After she said this Kaji's face stayed that way for a few seconds then flashed his smile.  
  
"Although I would love to stay here and keep you warm from the storm but duty calls.....bye" he waved as he walked away with a smirk. Misato was left clenching her fist and grinding her teeth as her face turned red.  
  
"Why.....you little.....ooh" she threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
After a bit of a drive the children and the two adults made it to their living quarters. It was a cabin of decent size set in the woods. Kaji helped the children out of the snow track as he waved to Ritsuko.  
  
"Don't work too late" he grinned.  
  
"You take care, the storm's getting worse" The four entered the house.  
  
"Well this is nice," Kaji said as he looked around. The four shrugged off their suits.  
  
"I'll start a fire," Artair said evenly as he made his way to the fireplace.  
  
"I guess I'll get some tea going or something" Shinji shrugged.  
  
"Coffee for me please" 21 said without turning from his work.  
  
"Oh ok" 'well he seems normal enough' Shinji thought as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the water and waited..... and waited. "There's no water!"  
  
"The pipes are probably frozen" Kaji said as he studied the faucet. "We'll just melt some snow"  
  
"Fire's going" 21 said as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a pot Shinji took his lead and followed. Rei went unnoticed as she stared out into the night with a look of wonder.  
  
'It's like rain but.....softer' she thought as she recalled the feel that a handful had in her hands.  
  
'Individual flakes melt quickly, but if combined together they are stronger.....much like people' she stared for a few moments longer. As the two boys came inside she stepped out.  
  
"So.....uh where do you come from?" Shinji decided to try and start a conversation as he sat down with his tea.  
  
"The United States....." 21 stated evenly.  
  
"I mean whereabouts?"  
  
"I don't know" Artair said as he drank his coffee.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, Major Katsuragi will probably inform you about it.....how is Tokyo-3?" Shinji perked up at the sound of his question. When he looked at Artair he finally noticed what he looked like. His hair was short and brown and his eyes were an emerald green. His build looked slightly less then Toji's but he was the same height as Shinji. His face seemed a bit tanned from the desert but was still fairly pale. This boy Artair 21 (pronounced Two One) wasn't much different then himself.  
  
"Oh it's fine there's a lot to do there"  
  
"Hmm.....good. Tell me about the other pilots"  
  
"Oh ok....." Shinji began to describe the other two pilots to Artair and started to tell him stories about things they did. 21's face scrunched up as Shinji described Asuka's personality.  
  
"She.....sounds difficult to handle sometimes"  
  
"Uum yeah I guess you can say that" Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"I hope that won't prove to be a problem"  
  
"Huh? Oh I don't think it would" Shinji looked at the fire and saw that they didn't have much wood. "Oh I should get more fire wood"  
  
"I'll help you" the two boys stood and walked outside. Kaji watched the two leave with a smile.  
  
"Well he seems friendly, maybe that will be a welcome change" Kaji turned back to his laptop.  
  
Outside Rei was sitting in the snow staring down a hill into a frozen pond. Her mind however was elsewhere.  
  
'Family, friends, emotions, happiness, home, bonds, flirting, Nerv, the Commander, Ikari, the Major, the second, Hora.....Hikari, Suzahara, Aida, the new pilot, snow, all these are new things or old things that have changed. I'm..... afraid. Change is inevitable however still disturbing. What is my purpose now? It has changed as well. What am I going.....' She took a deep breath the cold air seemed to pour down into her.  
  
'I must focus..... these will all be explained and I will understand them.....' her eyes felt heavy as she thought with determination.  
  
'I feel tired...... Ikari has been helpful. I will rely on him for some guidance however he too seems confused' she felt a violent shiver go through her body.  
  
"Cold" 'I feel cold inside, is this an emotion? I dislike it. I'll need to ask.....Ikar.....Ikari-kun' She shook her head trying to think straight. She tried to stand but she couldn't feel much of her body anymore. 'I feel tired....so tir.....' the girl slumped over as she drifted to sleep. She fell over and sank a bit into the snow.  
  
Shinji was being loaded up by Artair for another load to take inside. He looked over to see Rei sitting out in the snow facing away from him, his thoughts drifted to the plane ride earlier that day.  
  
********  
  
"So you enjoy swimming right? I've watched you swim a lot at school and Nerv" Shinji was rather enjoying his time speaking with Rei.  
  
"You watch me?" Rei said staring straight at him, a slight look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Uuk.....that is I saw you..... a lot.....uum I didn't stare or anything....uum hehe" he tried to laugh but it came out weak, Rei just kept staring at him.  
  
"Do you enjoy watching me?" 'This is another method of flirting that Katsuragi spoke of..... watching' a hint of blush started to show despite her attempts at control.  
  
"Uum that is....." Shinji could swear that his heart was about to explode. "Uum well yeah in.....uum a way I do but not like that it's uum and I can't swim and you can and your good but I don't stare or anything" He was struggling.  
  
"You can't swim?" Her words derailed his ramblings.  
  
"Uum no I can't I never learned how"  
  
"....."  
  
********  
  
"God that was embarrassing....." he chuckled to himself. He looked on at the Blue haired girl sitting in the snow. 'You know she looks really cute sitting there like that.....' He watched as the girl leaned to one side then his eyes grew in alarm as she toppled over. Immediately he dropped the bundle and took off towards her.  
  
"Rei!" Artair looked down at the wood then took off chasing after him. Shinji got there in record time he knelt down and pulled Rei up into his lap brushing the snow from her face. Artair got there shortly afterwards. He knelt down and felt her face and lips.  
  
"Her lips are blue..... and her skin is cold. We need to get her in side now" he stated evenly and cool. He scooped her up ad tried to get her closed in on herself as much as she can.  
  
"Ikari....." Rei whispered in such a low tone that 21 was the only one that heard, he shifted his eyes to her for a fraction of a second. 'Ikari..... I see' the two boys rushed her inside. Kaji was surprised as Shinji of all people busted through the door.  
  
"What's wrong!?!"  
  
"It's Rei, she's cold" Immediately Kaji rushed over to the couch and angled it in front of the fire clearing it off in the process. 21 set her down and started to rummage through a hall closet looking for things to warm her. Kaji examined her "She's soaked!"  
  
"She was sitting in the snow," Shinji said frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji" Kaji said a little nervously.  
  
"Huh?" Kaji knelt down and yanked out a boot knife.  
  
"Her clothes are soaked we need to get them off else she'll freeze to death" he used the knife to quickly cut off the water logged clothing. Shinji didn't seem to be fazed until he felt her arm.  
  
"She's ice cold!" he yelled  
  
"Shit!" Kaji ran to the kitchen and slammed the faucet on..... nothing came out. 'Damn I forgot' he ran back into the room to see Shinji trying to work a blanket over a shivering Rei 'Shit! She needs to be warmed faster then this'  
  
Artair slid next to her and felt for her pulse and breathing. "It's weakened" Kaji started to look around for something anything.  
  
(Author's note: I'm going to get shot for this one)  
  
That's when it hit him, "Skin!"  
  
"What?" Shinji wasn't in the mood for being confused, but Artair understood by what he meant.  
  
"Ikari remove you clothes"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Skin to skin contact! She's suffering from hypothermia, skin contact is the best source for heat!" Kaji practically yelled back. Shinji's face was beet red till he looked down at Rei, her shivering had become more violent and her lips had turned more blue and again that calm that he felt before swept over him and ceased all the voices. All that was left was his heartbeat slow and methodical, he listened for what seemed minutes.  
  
"Alright" he stood and began to remove his shirt. Kaji lifted up Rei and Artair ran back to the hall. After Shinji was down to his boxers he laid down on the couch as Kaji lowered Rei down. The moment Rei's skin contacted his, his breath disappeared altogether. She was so cold, it was hard for Shinji to breath, and the very contact seemed to freeze his insides to the core. He wrapped his arms around her, 'She's so cold' he thought with despair. His breathing became labored. Kaji watched in alarm as he saw his face pale.  
  
"Are you alright Shinji? What's wrong?"  
  
His voice shuddered "She's so cold" 21 arrived with an electric blanket and quickly placed it on them, Kaji in turn plugged it in. Slowly Rei's shivering slowed till it was gone. Kaji placed his hand to check for her pulse, he smiled as he sighed with relief.  
  
"She'll be fine..... I think. We still need to get some medics here" Artair 21 entered the room already clad in an artic parka and protective gear.  
  
"I'll go retrieve them"  
  
"Oh no you don't that's my job" Kaji said standing.  
  
"You will need head to Glacier Ops, there is medical supplies and teams there and also get the Major and inform him what happened, the storms here always knock out any radio communication. I will head to Point Kodiak and retrieve Dr. Akagi and further assistance....." Kaji tried to protest but was soon interrupted. "..... Maj. Jerrett and Maj. Katsuragi need to be informed, and Glacier is farther then Kodiak" Kaji decided not to argue any further.  
  
'He's had the training and I would rather have him go the shorter distance' "Alright then, is there any transportation we can use?"  
  
"Three snowmobiles outside" In agreement the two headed for the door. Shinji poked his head up to see what was going on.  
  
"Where you guys going?"  
  
"To get some help, you stay there and keep her warm" Kaji ordered.  
  
"Alone?" Shinji squeaked out.  
  
"Yes," Kaji's eyes softened "she still needs help just to make sure she's alright" he grinned "and I won't reveal too much to Misato" Shinji squeaked and shrank back into the couch.  
  
Outside the wind howled as the snow stung at Artair's skin, he covered what was left exposed with a cloth and turned to Kaji "I'll be heading this way....." he yelled "..... and I will call you when I arrive"  
  
"Likewise for me, don't get yourself killed we haven't even used you yet" Kaji yelled back.  
  
Artair smirked at the thought and continued on. Kaji sped off in the other direction with determination. The night however was far from over.  
  
"The storm seems to be squatting over us," Natsumi said staring out the window over the mounds of paperwork.  
  
"Mumph mm mot mou mum" Misato muttered from her respective mound.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said I know what you mean, goddamn paper cut" she started to suck on her finger while Natsumi giggled. "Tell me about him" Misato asked.  
  
"Hmm? Artair? Oh he's a nice guy it's just he's not any good that's all"  
  
"Good at what?"  
  
"Living"  
  
"Huh? Hehe that's what Ritsuko said about Rei"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well Rei is a nice girl but when it comes to things about living she is..... well clueless"  
  
"Oh 21 is different, he knows all about life. It's just he refuses it"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I can answer that," Major Jerrett said as he entered the room. "He was "adopted" by the Air Force about 6 years ago. Since then he's been trained as a soldier but more like a pet project then a real combat unit. We never expected him to tackle it so easily, he was good I'll give him that but he was just a kid and we would never use him..... until about 3 years ago. It was decided to really train him completely and as an Eva pilot as well. Well later some OGO wanted to "test" him, so they took him for a mission"  
  
"OGO?"  
  
"Other Government Organization. When he came back he had no memory of what he was before hand"  
  
"How?"  
  
"That part is classified even to me. They said when they found him the only thing he knew of himself was that he was sent there for a mission, he had a team, and his call sign was "Artair 21", but the rest was a complete blank"  
  
"Don't you have his file?"  
  
"Yes, but he refuses to read it, he said that if he can't remember who he was then he's not that person anymore..... and he was pretty much right about that he never acted the same way again"  
  
"Hence is why we call him Artair 21, he's a different person" Natsumi concluded.  
  
"Wow that sounds like it's straight out of a crappy war book" Misato blinked.  
  
(Author: I KNOW!!!!)  
  
"We know that's why we don't talk about it too much, well anyways he's now the designated pilot of Unit-04"  
  
"You mean the ninth," said Natsumi coldly.  
  
"Ninth there was more?"  
  
The Major sighed, "Yes, we had several failed attempts at activating the Eva"  
  
"....." Misato was quiet. 'Ritsuko was right these new pilots are weird' "What about the second one"  
  
"Oh the spare? Ya'll will meet him tomorrow" The man said with a smile  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Kaji wasn't having the greatest of times the wind was picking up and it was hard for him to see. "Bloody weather" he muttered trying to think of a reason he used bloody. Finally as he topped the hill he saw his destination at the bottom. As he got to the bottom his method of transportation decided that that was as far as it was going to go and died a few yards away from the command post. He jogged the last of the distance and pounded on the door.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Maj. Jerrett asked.  
  
"Ayanami..... one of our pilots..... froze...." Kaji was busy trying to catch his breath, he hated the cold air. "Ayanami, one of our pilots was found outside, she went hypothermic," Misato gasped in worry. Kaji held up his hand "She's fine but we still need someone to look at her just to make sure"  
  
"Love to help ya....." said a Captain that was there with them "but the weather is just to bad out there for any aircraft"  
  
"Or vehicle" said another man.  
  
"We got to wait till the storm dies down" Jerrett concluded "Are you sure she's alright?" Kaji nodded.  
  
"But Artair headed for Point Kodiak to retrieve Dr. Akagi"  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about him" the man smirked.  
  
Meanwhile things weren't going well for the other messenger the wind increased in strength and the snowmobile was dying. "Damn it" 21 cursed under his breath. The snow was blocking his view and slowing his advance. "Son of a bitch " He stopped and started to look around.  
  
'The snow is making it hard for me to navigate' he raised out of his seat 'I'm hardly sure where I am' the blizzard increased its fury as he set off again. All he could see ahead was a dark white. He continually rubbed his goggles as he navigated towards the ice cap 'I think' Before that entire thought could be completed part of the snow gave away.  
  
"Shit" he jumped as far as he could but to no avail. Him and the large snowmobile tumbled together down a steep incline towards a large amount of trees. His snowmobile hit the ground and flipped in the air as it crashed straight into a tree causing a vast amount of damage. 21 was luckier, he narrowly missed another tree as he slid to a stop. 'I hate my luck' he stood up and looked around then he looked up at the spot he fell from. "Damn that hurt! I'm still to far from Kodiak so proceeding on foot is futile. The storm is getting worse, and I am freezing my butt off. Well time to hole up here till I can go on..... or until I'm a frozen corpse whichever comes first" he walked over to the ruined piece of machinery and grabbed a bag out of it's storage. With a sigh of annoyance he went to look for a suitable shelter.  
  
Misato was worried; anyone could see that, she was worried sick. Kaji just hung up the phone with a frown on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misato asked the worry ever present.  
  
"Artair hasn't made it to Kodiak yet....." Misato face showed a hint of fear "..... but the major said that we shouldn't worry about him" Kaji didn't sound too convinced. Misato turned back to the window.  
  
"I can't help but worry about them" Misato folded her arms as she watched the snow outside.  
  
"Don't worry....." Kaji put his hands on her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. Misato leaned into him and let out a sigh. "..... Rei is going to be fine and Shinji won't let anything happen to her. I also let Ritsuko know, she's standing by"  
  
"I know..... I think she likes him"  
  
"Rei? Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"I was teasing her about it earlier"  
  
Kaji let out a chuckle "Of course you would"  
  
"I actually think they're pretty cute together..... but I....." Kaji squeezed her shoulders again."..... I can't believe I did that"  
  
"What?" Kaji was confused.  
  
"Nothing just a stupid assumption that I had that I should have never had"  
  
"It's ok" He drew his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry everything will be fine"  
  
In the forest a boy sat in a makeshift shelter made out of a tree and snow. He rummaged through his bag and took out a used survival ration.  
  
"Great, someone got into it already" he looked a bit longer and found a few cans of boot polish and a lighter. "Better then nothing" He opened the can and lit the contents on fire; it gave off a small amount of heat but enough just the same. He started to review his situation.  
  
"I only have a few of these cans, the storm doesn't show any signs of stopping, and if it goes on for much longer I'm finished" he sat back against the tree's trunk "My life will end in a few hours....." he slumped a little with an annoyed sigh "..... I'm hungry"  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and began the process of making his eyes focus. He turned and looked at the fire, it was slowly dying but still provided heat. 'Maybe I should go put some wood on it' his mind replayed what Kaji told him. 'Nah, I'll get it later' His thoughts shifted to Rei, she was sleeping on her side, on top of him. He squeezed gently and felt the soft skin under his hands.  
  
"Your so soft Rei," he mused out load. 'She was so cold but now.....' All her shivering was gone and her body was warm now producing it's own heat. Shinji smiled at the thought of that, 'She puts off a lot of heat' he smiled at his own jest. While thinking his hands rubbed up and down the length of her back, "Thank god you're alright" he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "So warm" he smiled. Movement however disturbed his thoughts. He opened his eyes slightly only to have them snap to their full diameter. Staring back was a pair of equally as wide crimson eyes.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to get castrated for this one but the good news is this one is for review. If enough people don't like the way this one was done then I'll rewrite it. A couple friends and I actually thought of this dilemma of Rei nearly freezing to death and how far will someone go to help. We actually got the idea with the help of a fic named Cold Hearted by: Spike much thanks to him. And I swear to you that skin-to-skin contact is an actual First Aid solution to lowered body temperature and hypothermia. Artair 21 is an odd character, I came up with him at about 2:00 am on a weekday after drinking too many Crown and Cokes but I think he'll turn out all right. I know the explanation of his history in this sounds pretty crappy but that's all you get for now. If this chapter stays then the next chapter is going to be very hard for me to write, it's going to be about the people back in Tokyo-3... including Asuka. They need a chapter. Need reviews. Does this suck? Too fast? Too slow? OOC? Not enough vanilla wafers? Please review. 


	9. Have you ever seen

Disclaimer: thuuph!  
  
Author's note: These next couple of chapters is going to take a little time to write. (Real life is calling me again..... got to go beat it to death) Anyways this chapter is going to be about the people back at Tokyo-3, they need some screen time. Well I really appreciate your comments and suggestions and please keep them coming. Still need feedback on how to work with Asuka, this chapter will have her in it a lot. And also I know she had a rough life but for me there was always something about the way she acts was scratching me in the back of my mind, so I decided to exploit it for all it's worth. And thanks to Marneus for the separation suggestion I completely forgot about that. I'm also looking for any feedback on the last chapter. And I think that's about it so enjoy and R+R.  
  
Chapter 8 Have you ever seen.....  
  
Hikari's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays shown on her face; with a yawn and a stretch she rose out of bed to start her day. She first showered and did her normal morning ritual, and then she dressed in her normal clothes and ate her normal breakfast. She sighed 'Normal' it felt good to think it, normal. Yes that's how she felt happy and normal. She started on her way towards school with a happy smile on her face and a tune in her mind.  
  
'I'm happy, really happy. No more angels.' her smile faded 'but the Evas are still here, and they're still fighting. Why? Didn't we defeat the enemy, who is our enemy now? No! Today is a good day and I won't let _this_ bring me down' with a determined look in her eyes her smile returned and she was happy again. When she finally made it to school she saw her friend waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Asuka!" she called.  
  
"Hey Hikari" she turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Where's Shinji?"  
  
"Humph, him and Wondergirl went off for a vacation and left me here" she said with a huff.  
  
"Shinji and Rei? Really?"  
  
"Ya but its on official business, we're getting a new pilot or something like that"  
  
"Oh ok. Do you know who it is?"  
  
"No, but I hope it's another girl at least someone I can talk to at work" she said with a sigh.  
  
"What about Rei?" Asuka eyebrow went up at the sound of Rei's first name.  
  
"Rei? You mean Wondergirl? She doesn't count..... as a person" the last part was said with such a low tone that Hikari couldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing lets go," she said as she turned on her heal to go inside.  
  
"I'll..... be there in a sec"  
  
"Humph fine"  
  
'Well that was rude. Why is she so mean today?' a frown grew on her face "She's never this bad"  
  
"Yeah she is" Hikari turned to see Toji and Kensuke walking up the steps.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Hikari said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well she is, at least with us she is" Aida stated. All Hikari could do was frown in disagreement. She looked at Suzahara and grew a little worried; he seemed tired and was looking down at the ground trying to fend off sleep. He looked up noticing her gaze and gave her his small smile. Hikari began to blush immediately.  
  
"Suzahara..... I thought you said you were going to the hospital today?"  
  
"I didn't know whether or not you got sensei's permission"  
  
"Well I handled everything with him and you're..... good to go" her blush was growing. Aida could only look back and forth between the two teens; with a whistle he turned and left the two alone.  
  
"Uum..... thanks." they stood in silence for a moment then Toji spoke again "Thank you for all your help Hikari" 'ASK HER DAMN IT!!!'  
  
"Uum no problem, my pleasure" 'NOW STUPID ASK!!!!!'  
  
"See you later then" he smiled again then turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah....." she watched him go in a trance till he was out of sight; the school bells broke that trance. "Oh crap" She hurried inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The hot Nevada sun was shining down on the Nerv team as they searched the base that once housed an Evangelion, bringing them false hope.  
  
"Nothing" one of the team members said.  
  
"What's that Jack?"  
  
"Didn't find anything in here," Jack answered.  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"How you two doing?" An attractive woman asked as she approached.  
  
"Hey Susan, not to good haven't found anything" Jack answered.  
  
"I hate my job"  
  
"Ah come on Brian that's not a very good way at looking at it"  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. Body recovery is just not what I consider fun"  
  
"Hey have we checked down here yet?" Jack said pointing down a corridor.  
  
"Don't think so" Brian blinked.  
  
"Well lets go then," Susan concluded.  
  
"Do we have to it's lunchtime" Jack whined.  
  
"Do you think with anything besides your stomach?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh never mind lets go" The three made their way down the darkened corridor.  
  
"Is it just me or is it getting hotter" Brian tugged on his collar.  
  
"Yeah it does feel warmer" Susan confirmed. The three kept going on their way. Soon they came to a rather large door. "What's this?"  
  
"This is the door to one of the Eva hangars," Jack said while pushing up his glasses.  
  
"I'll start trying to get some readings" Brian acknowledges and set his bag down.  
  
"Jeez it's hot" Susan commented while tying her over shirt around her waist. She looked up to catch Jack staring at her "WHAT!"  
  
"Uuk nothing" The two heard snickering coming from Brian's direction.  
  
"And what are you laughing at!!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" Brian's laughing died off "Look at this door"  
  
"It's melted" Jack said. He tried the handle. "And it feels like it's been welded shut"  
  
"I'll call back to ops" Susan concluded.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Maya was enjoying her morning at Nerv. She had her coffee and her reports and nothing had gone wrong today..... yet. She was humming as Aoba entered the bridge carrying his morning supplies.  
  
"Good Morning Maya-chan" he said with a smile.  
  
"Good Morning" she said with an equally sunny smile.  
  
"Today feels like it's going to be a good day"  
  
"Yes it does and it's about time....." she was interrupted by another person entering the bridge area. Hyuga came in and looked rather pissed. "Uum you ok?" Maya ventured but Hyuga just waved her off. He was a wreck his uniform was crisp but his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aoba ventured this time.  
  
"The Major's paperwork....."  
  
"Ooh" the other two replied in unison.  
  
"Mounds and mounds....." he looked like he was about to break down.  
  
"I tell you what, tonight we'll go out just the three of us," Maya said cheerfully.  
  
"....."  
  
"Uum....."  
  
".....zzzz" he was asleep. Maya's face faulted and Aoba just laughed.  
  
"Lieutenant get him to the bunks and let him sleep it off" Fuyutski said chuckling.  
  
"Yes sir, c'mon" Maya said lifting the sleeping Lt.  
  
"Mmmm soft.....nice" Hyuga had a stupid smile on his face. Maya's was blushing. And Aoba was still laughing.  
  
"Aoba what's the status on the second branch?" Aoba kicked into his normal mode as he heard the sub-commanders question.  
  
"The casualty search team still hasn't found any traces of human remains, but they did however find a door leading to one of the hangar bays welded shut. They are currently attempting to get it open"  
  
"Good keep me posted. What about the preparations for the new Eva and its team of maintainers"  
  
"All preparations are complete.....sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why the new maintainers?"  
  
"It's how the Americans work..... they are not the trusting type"  
  
"I see....."  
  
"You are right to be concerned about this situation but in our current state we are at a bit of a disadvantage if Seele decides to attack again. Don't worry."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I'll be in the break room if anything _important_ comes up"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It seems that we under estimated Ikari once again" the counsel of Seele members was discussing the new change of events. "Now Ikari has won the U.N. over and has given them permission to establish troops inside" Seele 1 seethed.  
  
"Yes, with these U.N. forces so close by it will be hard for us to punish him" Seele 4 responded.  
  
"We will for go vengeance upon Ikari and instead focus on our main objective"  
  
"What? But all the angels are gone and Third Impact failed, how can we perform the ritual?" Seele 5 asked.  
  
"If divine will denies us our rightful path then we will force it!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Plans are already in progress, but it seems we have another problem, the U.N. security counsel has declared us a terrorist organization. We need to lay low until our time has come. I trust you will work your contacts in favor for us?"  
  
"Yes" Seele 2 responded.  
  
"Good that concludes this meeting" and with that all Seele members disappeared from view.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Toji Suzahara made his way through the halls of the Nerv with his stomach growling every step of the way. "Aww man this is becoming a real pain" he complained to no one in particular. He rounded the corner to see to his relief the break room. "Thank god" he continued inside fully intended on eating enough for three men. While he was collecting his food he bumped into a somewhat normal face "Oh uum hello" Fuyutski looked up from his coffee and paper and regarded the boy for a few seconds.  
  
"Hello, your Toji Suzahara?"  
  
"Uum yes sir, and your the commander?" Fuyutski just chuckled at the boys remark "Or not"  
  
"No I'm Sub-Commander Fuyutski, pleasure to meet you Fourth child" Suzahara mood darkened slightly at the sound of his title. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm a little..... worried about piloting Eva again. If I remember correctly what happened last time I piloted" he flexed his arm in response.  
  
"Aw yes don't worry about that happening again. Your status as a pilot is considered to be active but only as a spare you will most likely not get your own Eva"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Will the Sub-Commander of Nerv, Professor Fuyutski, please report to the Command Bridge" The loud speaker interrupted their short conversation, at this Fuyutski grumbled.  
  
"Well I must go, oh Dr. Akagi will probably want to run you through some tests when she gets back but don't let it get you down ok" He patted him on his shoulder as he walked by "Lord knows we have enough depressed pilots" He was halfway out the door when he called over his shoulder "Give my regards to your sister"  
  
"Does everyone know my business around here?" Toji said a little annoyed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Beep*  
  
Hikari was a little surprised when her computer beeped at her. She opened it to find a message sent from Aida.  
  
[You got a thing for Toji don't ya? ] Hikari's face turned bright red in an impressive amount of time.  
  
[ I don't know what you're talking about ]  
  
[Yeah sure ]  
  
[ I DON'T!! ]  
  
[ He's got a thing for you too, you know that? ] Sensei looked up as he heard a noise from Hikari's seat.  
  
"Horaki is there a problem?" Hikari stood up and bowed.  
  
"No sensei. Gomen" She sat back down redder then before if that was possible. She waved off a look from Asuka.  
  
[ What do you mean? ]  
  
[ Wow that was funny ]  
  
[ Shut up! ]  
  
[ Ok calm down and I meant what I said; he's got a thing for you. He's just shy to admit it ]  
  
[ Toji shy? ]  
  
[ Tell me about it, right now I'm just giving him a helpful push ] Hikari didn't answer.  
  
[ Well do ya or don't ya ]  
  
[ What? ]  
  
[ Have a thing for him ]  
  
[ That's none of your business! ] She shut her computer before he could answer.  
  
'I knew it' Aida laughed to himself  
  
Lunchtime came and all the students retreated to the safety of not being in the classroom. Asuka and Hikari made their way to their normal spot.  
  
"Well are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know, what if Aida was wrong?"  
  
"You got to take a chance sooner or later"  
  
"But....."  
  
"No buts, I really don't see what you see in him but you got to risk it if you want it"  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
"Fine think about it, but don't take to long else Wondergirl will try to land him"  
  
"She won't" Hikari stated rather quickly. "And why would you say a thing like that"  
  
"Because that bitch is always trying to one up everyone, thinking that she is so _perfect_"  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say Asuka, what gives you the right to judge some one like that" Hikari was getting mad.  
  
"I can judge who I damn well please"  
  
"....."  
  
"WHAT! Are my comments about your new friend pissing you off?"  
  
"YES!" Asuka was taken back by the quiet girl's sudden outburst. "You know what, maybe some people are right about you" Hikari turned from her a started to run in another direction.  
  
"Fine, I never needed anyone and I will _never_ need anyone" Asuka started to eat her lunch with a fake smile on her face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Five people were huddled around Brian as he tried to cut his way through the door. The reinforced steal was not making it easier on him. They were all standing around him in radioactive protective suits just in case, and the heat was not helping the situation.  
  
"Still negative readings" Jack called.  
  
"Check the temperature" Brian said not turning from his work.  
  
"I'll get it" Susan said cheerfully. She bent over to go through Brian's bag in search of the thermostat, revealing the fact that these suits were still a tight fit on her. She turned around to see everyone even Brain staring at her..... and she could swear she saw nose bleeds. "WHAT!!!"  
  
"Nothing!" they all said at once snapping their eyes to the door.  
  
After a few minutes Brian was making good progress and soon he announced he was done. Him, Jack, as well as a few others latched onto the door with crowbars as they tried to wedge the door open. Once they finally got it opened a crack a burst of hot air rushed through the opening scorching everyone near. They all backed away yelling a few curses.  
  
"Anyone hurt?" one person yelled.  
  
"No but damn that's hot"  
  
"Very hot" Susan said as she stared down into the thermostat.  
  
"Well lets get it all the way open" They all returned back to opening the door wider. Once it was opened enough they found the light still on inside. "Must be the emergency lights" They all stepped inside and walked to the end of the hall. Their eyes grew as they saw what was awaiting them.  
  
"My god" Brian said in a whispered tone. Susan screamed and threw her face into Jack's chest, where he in turn hugged her close while staring at the horror in front of him.  
  
"Get Ops on the radio now!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"And then do you know what he did? He _pinched_ my ass!"  
  
"He was tired, people do weird things when their tired"  
  
"This better be good" Fuyutski was rubbing his temples in circular motions when he entered the bridge.  
  
"Yes sir" Aoba tapped out a few commands on his keyboard "The search team has finally made it into the hangar....."  
  
"And....."  
  
"And this....." he typed out the last of the commands. The view screen switched to one that would disturb any man.  
  
"Have a complete study done, find out what happened to them. I want everything videos, pictures, tests everything"  
  
"What going on?" Maya's interest was piqued.  
  
"Nothing that you should see" Fuyutski stepped between her and the view screen.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I like you to give me an update on the Eva's conditions" he turned and left before she could answer "I'll be in the office upstairs"  
  
"Yes sir..... what was that? I gave him the latest report earlier today"  
  
"He just doesn't want you to see this that's all"  
  
"Well let me see it"  
  
"No, I don't want you to see it either" Aoba said rather darkly.  
  
"Why not..... is it that bad?" Aoba answered by nodding his head "Oh"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hikari was not feeling good at all; her little out burst with Asuka had earned her the cold shoulder for much of the day. Not only that she was fighting a battle in her head. She was trying to decide what to say to Toji. Before she knew it the day was over, after performing her duties she set off for home.  
  
'Maybe Asuka and Aida are right I should just risk it' she wanted to tell him but like all human beings she was afraid to drop her defenses. "Oh forget it"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Eek!" Hikari was starting to hate that. She turned to see Suzahara again "TOJI STOP THAT!"  
  
All he could do was laugh lightly "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's..... fine" she said with a smile creeping across her face. "So how's your sister?"  
  
"She's fine, she's a strong one maybe stronger then me" he frowned at his last comment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, don't worry about me"  
  
"I'm going to worry about you if I want to" Hikari blurted out before thinking.  
  
"You..... worry about me?"  
  
"Uuk....." she just realized what she said. "Uum....." she couldn't think, blush was starting to glow off her.  
  
"Well I....." 'SAY IT, SAY IT YOU DIPSHIT!!!!!' ".....uum oh the hell with it" Hikari just looked at him confused. "I like you"  
  
Hikari was frozen in place she couldn't move. Her mind was mush, her heart was stopped all together, and her mouth was clamped shut. Toji looked at her, he just laid himself out unprotected and fully vulnerable to her..... and she was speechless. "Uum...."  
  
"It's alright....." he stood up "..... I'll see you later ok" he turned to leave. He maybe got three steps before he couldn't move anymore. Two arms clamped around his waist halted his retreat. He turned around and saw the pleading eyes of Hikari.  
  
"I like you too" was all she could say. The two remained like that for a long time.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Maya, Shigeru, and a rather messed up Makoto were sitting in Misato's apartment. Their plans to go out were cancelled due to the lunch that Hyuga deposited in the toilet. Misato asked Maya to look after the house and Asuka, so now her and her two friends was enjoying a quiet night..... as long as Asuka didn't come out of her room or Hyuga go into the bathroom.  
  
"So what was that anyways?"  
  
"What?" Aoba asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Don't give me that! What was it that you showed the Sub-Commander and not me?"  
  
"You don't want to worry about it trust me" a sound of violent vomiting could be heard in the background.  
  
"Look I don't like being handled like a kid alright!"  
  
"Alright!" Maya sat back satisfied and waited patiently.  
  
"We..." Aoba looked at her with a look of guilt. Maya grew worried. "... found out what happened to the _people_ in the second branch"  
  
Author's note: I gotta admit this is not a very good chapter but I was running on empty towards the end. Relatively short compared to my last chapters. Asuka fans don't worry; I'm not going to kill her off or anything. I'm thinking I will develop the bridge bunnies more later. Oh well tell me what you think. 


End file.
